Mari in a Bloody Kimono
by Yami Sonozaki
Summary: The aliens have defeated the mews and the humans were turned into slaves. The mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro are Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto's slaves. Strange things start happening in the house and the mews have weird and scary dreams. So what's going on? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! KxI, PxT, LxP, MxR, ZxK
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a new story. My first horror story yes! So it's kind of "what if" style. Warning: This story can get scary at times. Also, if any of you haven't watched the Korean dub of Tokyo Mew Mew, Berry Berry Mew Mew, it's great so watch it. No it isn't like Mew Mew Power. I don't own TMM so enjoy. Lights, Camera, Action!**

Ichigo waited for her turn to be sold. The mews had lost against Deep Blue and the humans were now being sold as slaves to the Cyniclons. Ichigo heard her name being called. She walked up to the stand in her maid outfit.

"Here is Ichigo Momomiya. One of the mews who tried to defeat us", said the auctioneer.

He did this with the rest of her friends, in their café uniforms, who were on the stand with her. Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Ryou, Keiichiro. All of them were being sold like animals to Kami knows who.

"Sold to the Ikisatashi family!", said the auctioneer.

" _Oh no. Not them. Not Kisshu"_ , thought Ichigo.

She and her friends were led to Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto. They were wearing tuxedos with bow ties. Kisshu's was green, Pai's was purple, and Taruto's was red. They were waiting in front of a limo and a girl was already in there. She had green hair in a ponytail and ice blue eyes. She was wearing an ice blue dress that reached to mid-calf which had tight sleeves that were puffed slightly at the shoulders. The middle section of the bodice and the skirt was white and on her feet were a pair of ice blue ankle boots.

"Well looks like you'll be staying with me Koneko-chan", said Kisshu with a smirk.

The girl got out of the limo and the mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro all realized she looked a lot like Kisshu.

"My name's Miyuki, but you can call me Yuki. I am Kisshu's twin sister", she said.

They all got inside the limo, but it was kind of crowded so Pudding sat down on Taruto's lap.

"P-Pudding! Get off you're heavy!", said Taruto.

Ichigo sighed. This was going to be one long ride. Especially with Kisshu trying to get her to like him.

"How does it feel to be without your precious human Koneko-chan?", Kisshu asked.

Ichigo stiffened. He had hit a really touchy subject. Yes it was true that Masaya was now Deep Blue and ruled over the Cyniclons. _"I still love you no matter what Aoyama-kun",_ Ichigo thought.

"Hey", said Kisshu poking her arm, "You still haven't answered my question"

Ichigo got so mad that her cat ears and tail popped out with the fur on end. Her cat tail started to wag slowly, but indicated she was angry. **(A/N: For those of you who don't know, cats wag their tails when they are mad. So, if a cat starts to wag its tail don't keep bothering it)**

" _How dare he touch me like that and without my permission too!",_ Ichigo thought.

The mews backed away because sooner or later Ichigo was going to explode like the time Ryou said she had nothing to do except look for the Mew Aqua. Boy were they right. Ichigo's face turned more and more red and then she snapped.

"Don't touch me like that ever again!", Ichigo yelled at Kisshu. The rest of what she said to Kisshu was cut out so that the readers wouldn't had to learn just what she _really_ thought of him.

After her explosion, everyone was frozen. Lettuce had fainted, Mint was covering Pudding's ears, Zakuro and Pai bared no emotion, Taruto looked a bit scared, Yuki closed her eyes, and Kisshu was in shock.

"I think this wasn't one of my best moments", said Kisshu nervously.

"To answer your question, I still like Aoyama-kun with all my heart", said Ichigo.

After that incident, everyone just rode in silence. When they arrived, the mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro were shocked. The house was a mansion. It looked almost like Mint's mansion only it was more rustic and had an older feel to it.

"Well, at least the mansion is nice", said Lettuce.

"Thank you", said a Cyniclon girl coming out of it. The girl had purple hair in a braid and red eyes. She wore a dress in the same design as Yuki's, only it was mostly indigo and the middle section of the bodice and the skirt were black. On her feet were a pair of black ankle boots.

"W-Who are you", asked Mint. She didn't say it out loud, but she was scared of the girl's cold exterior.

"My name is Tsukiko, but you can call me Tsuki", the girl responded.

All of a sudden, a younger, nine year old girl jumped out from the house. The girl had black hair in two spiky pigtails and purple eyes. She had a short sleeved, orange dress that reached down to her knees with red leaves all over it. She had on a pair of orange leggings and orange ankle boots. She jumped onto Pudding and hugged her.

"My name is Akira, but you can call me Aki nori!", she exclaimed.

"My name is Pudding na no da", said Pudding, excited that she had found a new friend.

Tsuki pulled Aki off of Pudding and said, "You'll have to excuse Aki. She heard one of the mews were her age and she needed a playmate so she is very excited"

"That's okay na no da! Pudding loves to be hugged na no da", said Pudding with a smile.

Tsuki looked at Pudding and said to her, "Oh I see you just need a new friend"

"H-How did you know that na no da?", asked Pudding.

"I can see it in your eyes that you are lonely", said Tsuki.

"The same look my brother has all the time", Yuki sighed.

"Kisshu is lonely?", asked Ichigo.

"Yes he is. His parents are dead and Yuki is the only family he has. Kisshu needs a companion besides Yuki", explained Tsuki.

"Why can't he be with Taruto or Pai?", asked Mint.

"He thinks Pai had no emotion at all, which is true, and that Taruto is a midget who is a brat, which is also true", said Yuki snickering.

"Yeah. My older brother may be smart, but he does not have emotions", said Tsuki in exasperation.

"We should get inside now nori. It looks like it might rain nori", said Aki looking up at the sky.

They all looked up. She was right. It _did_ look like it might rain. The clouds were gray and the air was cold all of a sudden. Then a raindrop fell. Then another, then another. The mews and the three girls all ran inside.

"You are all late", said Ryou.

"Says the one who doesn't work at all", retorted Ichigo.

"Okay we have to decide the roles you need to have", said Pai.

"Where are your parents?", asked Mint.

"Our parents are living on another planet for the moment. It takes a while to get here with the ships so crowded", explained Tsuki.

"Okay Lettuce you can be my personal maid", said Yuki.

"Ichigo can be my personal maid", said Tsuki.

"Pudding can be my playmate nori", said Aki.

"Mint, Zakuro, Ryou, and Keiichiro will work around the house as well as the others", said Yuki.

"You must all be able to serve us at any moment and must do as we tell you to do", said Pai.

The girls all nodded knowing that they have no choice and followed Tsuki, Yuki, and Aki to their room.

It was covered in red wallpaper and had bunk beds and one single with blue sheets, blue pillows, and a blue blanket with birds all over it.

"Well this is nice," said Lettuce.

She climbed onto the bed with green sheets, green pillows, and a green blanket with dolphins all over it. The other girls got on the bed with their color and mew animal on the blankets.

"Hey at least we have something," said Mint.

"What na no da?" asked Pudding.

"We have each other", answered Mint.

The mews all smiled and knew that she was right. They might have lost the Earth, but they didn't lose each other.

" _Mint's right. We do have each other for friends"_ , thought Ichigo as she drifted into sleep.

 _ **In Ichigo's dream…..**_

 _Ichigo was standing in front of the mansion only the aliens weren't there anymore. Instead, there was a girl in front of the door with a man and a woman. Ichigo assumed that was her mother and father._

 _The girl was holding a doll wearing a white kimono like her own. The girl had black hair that was shoulder length and she had bangs. The girl was waving to a car driving away from the house._

 _It looked like it had been a birthday or a funeral seeing she was wearing a white kimono and the parents were wearing white too. They looked happy however and the parents were hugging the girl._

 _All of a sudden, the windows and the doors of the house exploded and blood poured out of them. The parents were swept away by the tidal wave of blood and the girl watched horrified. She too got swept away and the blood stained her kimono red. Ichigo was washed away by the tide too. She saw the little girl start to drown in the blood._

" _Please help me!" she said, "Please, please, please help me!"_

 _The little girl grabbed Ichigo and dragged her down. Ichigo couldn't breathe. No matter what she couldn't break free from the little girl's grip. Ichigo finally drowned in the ocean of blood._

 _ **Outside of Ichigo's dream…**_

Ichigo woke up with a scream. Her heart was beating as loud as a drum and she was covered in sweat. Ichigo was panting and she felt like the dream had been real. Her friends had woken up too and looked just as frightened. Even Zakuro looked scared.

"What's wrong?" asked Tsuki running into the room with her siblings at her heals.

The girls were just wearing nightgowns. Tsuki's was indigo, Yuki's was ice blue, and Aki's was orange. The boys wore shorts and a button down t-shirts. Kisshu's was green, Pai's was purple, and Taruto's was red.

"We all heard you scream", said Yuki.

"Taru-Taru na no da!" said Pudding.

She hugged him very tightly and started to cry. Kisshu went over and gave Ichigo a hug. He was surprised when she hugged back without saying anything. Lettuce hugged Pai and he didn't protest. Ryou comforted Mint and let her cry into his shoulder. Keiichiro rubbed Zakuro's back as if she was no more than a little girl rather than a fifteen year old young woman. **(A/N: Yes Zakuro really is just fifteen. She just looks older than she really is that's all).**

"I feel an unsettling energy here", mumbled Tsuki.

"What happened here nori?" asked Aki with a worried look on her face.

"There was blood everywhere," Mint said in almost a whisper.

"A little girl drowned in blood", Lettuce murmured quietly for only the aliens to hear.

"I had the same dream", said Ichigo.

"Me too na no da", said Pudding.

"I as well," said Zakuro.

"You all had the same dream?" asked Pai.

"Looks like it," said Ichigo.

"Why did they all have the same dream," Yuki wondered out loud.

Ichigo was concerned about her friends. They all seemed more scared of the dream then she had been. She still wondered about one thing. Why did they all have the same scary dream? It was almost like a vision. She thought of the little girl. Who was she?

"You should all get some sleep," said Kisshu.

"You are all going to have to work," added Yuki.

"They're right. We should get some sleep," said Ichigo.

The aliens went back to their rooms and the mews snuggled into their blankets. They all went to sleep and didn't have any dreams, thankfully.

 _ **The next day…**_

They all woke up yawning and stretching. They were tired after last night's fiasco. The door opened and standing there was Kisshu.

"You guys overslept. Breakfast is already on the table," he said.

"Why didn't you wake us up then?" asked Ichigo.

"We thought you guys might have needed some sleep Koneko-chan," Kisshu replied.

They all went to the dining room where the rest of the family was already waiting. They sat down as Keiichiro and Ryou served the dishes. The food looked delicious and they all licked their lips. There was fish, fruit, pancakes, and other breakfast foods. Tsuki picked up an apple from a bowl. She opened her mouth and her fangs grew longer. Tsuki bit into the apple as the humans looked in shock.

"Sorry. I forgot to explain that Cyniclons can extend their fangs," said Tsuki.

"What exactly is the purpose for that?" asked Mint nervously.

"Don't worry. It just helps us devour our food better" answered Yuki.

They ate their breakfast in silence. Kisshu left the table early and went to his room. After breakfast, the mews all went to clear the table.

"Good luck old hag!" Taruto yelled to Ichigo.

"Will you quit calling me an old hag?" she asked.

"She's right Bozu," said Tsuki.

"Quit calling me that!" Taruto said.

He stomped away with a huff while Tsuki watched. The mews snickered that Taruto had yet another embarrassing nickname.

"Thanks," said Ichigo.

"Nothing to it. Oh, Kisshu wants you in his room by the way," Tsuki told Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed and walked to Kisshu's room. She opened the door and saw the room was empty. The bed was huge. It had green sheets and the blanket was green too. There was a desk at the corner and a closet at another corner. Both were made out of cherry wood and had cherry blossom deigns on them. There was a balcony with a table and chairs.

"Kisshu I came here just like you asked," she said.

Ichigo turned around and saw Kisshu step out of the bathroom. He had just taken a shower and was wrapped up in only a towel. His hair was out of his red bands and was dripping with water. Ichigo stood there blushing and shocked for a second. Then she screamed.

"Put some clothes on!" Ichigo shouted at him.

"Okay, okay," he said.

Kisshu walked back into the bathroom and came back with a green t-shirt and black slacks on. He stepped toward Ichigo while she stood there, ready to run if she had to.

"Look, I'm sorry," said Kisshu.

"For what?" asked Ichigo, suddenly interested in what he was going to say.

"For taking over the Earth and making you my slave. For stalking you, trying to kill you, threatening you, and a bunch of other things I might have done," he said.

"I'm sorry too. For rejecting you and for saying all those things in the car," Ichigo replied.

"Those word were pretty harsh," he said.

"Forgiven?" asked Ichigo.

"Forgiven," replied Kisshu.

Kisshu hugged her and they soon heard giggling. They turned around and saw Tsuki and Yuki with a video camera.

"Well are you two happy?" asked Yuki, holding up the video camera.

"You two are so dead!" Ichigo and Kisshu yelled.

Yuki and Tsuki ran away as Ichigo and Kisshu chased them around the halls of the mansion. They didn't know that someone was watching them all…

 **So what do you think? I think it was pretty good. Here are some translation notes:**

 **Bozu: This is just an informal way of calling a boy. It basically means "kid" or "squirt". That is why Taruto doesn't like Tsuki calling him that.**

 **Please read and review! Until next time, bye everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Rose's Thorns

**Me: Hi! This is the second chapter of Mari in a Bloody Kimono! Yay!**

 **Kisshu: Why do you have such a creepy title for this story?**

 **Me: It's a horror story that's why.**

 **Ichigo: Still that's a really creepy title…**

 **Me: I got the idea because I was trying to come up with a name for the ghost. Then, I found out Mari is the Japanese version of Mary and I thought of Bloody Mary. That's how I came up with the title!**

 **Kisshu and Ichigo: *collapsed on the floor due to too much info***

 **Me: They're okay. Like the mansion for example. Anyhow, enjoy! Lights, Camera, Action!**

Ichigo dusted a nearby shelf. She was in the parlor with the other girls and they were cleaning it up. Her eyes saw something shiny. Out of curiosity, she walked over to it and picked it up. The shiny object was a broach. It was a cameo of a red rose that was framed with thorns made from silver and dotted with rubies.

"Hey guys check this out," Ichigo called to her co-workers.

"What is it now Ichigo?" asked Mint irritably.

"Look at this broach," Ichigo said.

"It's so pretty na no da," Pudding said in awe.

At that moment, Tsuki teleported in the parlor. She looked at the broach and frowned slightly at it.

"Meet me in my room ASAP," she said.

Then, Tsuki teleported away. The mews all looked at each other. They ran up the stairs to Tsuki's room. When they walked in they gasped. The walls were a sky blue and the bed had indigo sheets and blanket. There was a desk with a laptop and a balcony with a table surrounded by some chairs. That was where Tsuki, Yuki, and Aki were. The girls walked to the balcony and each sat down in a chair.

"Thanks for coming," said Tsuki, "Help yourself to the tea and cookies"

"What did you want us here for?" Lettuce asked while nibbling at a chocolate chip cookie.

"May I see that broach?" asked Tsuki.

"Sure," answered Ichigo while handing her the rose broach.

Tsuki held it in the palm of her hand. She looked at it and traced each of the thorns. Suddenly, Tsuki dropped it on the table as if it had given her an electric shock. The broach clattered onto the table.

"You should stay away from it," advised Yuki.

"Yeah, this broach is dangerous," added Tsuki.

"What? Why?" asked Mint.

"An evil spirt is controlling it," replied Yuki.

"Yuki onee-san and Tsuki onee-san have a sixth sense nori," explained Aki.

"So they can detect supernatural things," said Mint.

"Exactly nori," said Aki.

Then, they heard a shriek from the kitchen. The girls all bolted down to the kitchen where they saw rose vines with thorns covering every inch of it. Taruto, Keiichiro, Ryou, Pai, and Kisshu were tangled up in the vines.

"Bozu, I thought you had your plant abilities under control!" shouted Tsuki.

"I didn't do this! Rose vines just started to cover the kitchen and I had nothing to do with this!" Taruto shouted back.

"If he didn't do this then…," Yuki trailed off and looked at the broach that Ichigo had brought along.

"That spirit must have done this then!" concluded Tsuki.

She ran over and grabbed the broach. Then, Tsuki threw it out an open window that was nearby. The rose vines shrank back and disappeared. The boys fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"That should do it," Tsuki said while dusting off her hands.

 _ **Later that night….**_

The former mews all walked to their room for bed. They went into their beds and under the blankets. That was when they discovered something next to their pillows. It was a stuffed animal. Ichigo's was a pink cat, Mint's was a blue bird, Lettuce's was a light green dolphin, Pudding's was a yellow monkey, and Zakuro's was a purple wolf.

Ichigo read the note attached to her animal. It said, " _Sweet dreams Koneko-chan. Love, Kisshu_ ". The other girls had notes attached to them too.

"Mine's from Ryou," said Mint.

"Mine's from Pai-san," said Lettuce.

"Pudding has one from Taru-Taru na no da!" exclaimed Pudding.

"Mine's from Keiichiro," said Zakuro.

"Mine's from Kisshu," said Ichigo.

The girls all lay down on their pillows with happy thoughts as they went to sleep.

" _Kisshu you are my guardian angel. My angel of darkness,"_ thought Ichigo as she closed her eyes.

 _ **Ichigo's dream…**_

 _Ichigo was walking through a dark forest. The branches looked like gnarled hands and the tree trunks looked as if they were saying, "You are not welcome here. Go back to where you belong". Ichigo started to run. She didn't know what she was running from, but she knew it was bad. Ichigo was scared. She had gotten over her fear of ghosts, but being in a dark forest during a new moon was enough to send chills down anyone's spine._

 _She finally arrive at a clearing. In the middle of it was a throne-like chair. It was carved from dark walnut wood. The designs were a number of swirls, flowers, and leaves. The cushions were made of red velvet with a cherry blossom beaded at the head out of clear beads. Sitting there was a girl wearing a white kimono holding a doll that looked just like her and she was tied to the chair. The same girl from Ichigo's previous dream._

" _Please help me!" the little girl begged._

" _How can I help you? I don't know how!" Ichigo said._

" _Please, just please help me!" the girl said again._

 _All of a sudden, blood came out of her mouth and her eyes turned into rotting, black holes. Bugs of every kind crawled out of her eyes and the blood swept Ichigo away. The girl's kimono was stained red from the blood. Ichigo started to drown in the tsunami of red blood. The smell was terrible. It smelled like rotting flesh._

" _Like death," Ichigo realized._

 _Finally, everything went black._

 _ **End of dream…..**_

Ichigo woke up with a jolt. She was sweating so much it seemed to make a river. Her heart was pounding so loud, she thought it would wake up everyone else. The other girls were awake too. Ichigo was really creeped out now. The rose thorns growing everywhere could be fixed in a snap and weren't scary except for the fact you could prick yourself with one of the thorns. The dreams however, were another story. In each one they seem to drown in the blood that comes out. There was the little girl too. She kept asking for help over and over again.

"Do you think we should sleep somewhere else?" asked Mint.

"Good idea," said Lettuce.

"Let's sleep in the dining room," suggested Zakuro.

The girls went downstairs to the dining room. They laid out their blankets and pillows under the table. They crawled inside and fell asleep.

 _ **The next day…**_

"Pai, dear brother, they couldn't have gone far," Tsuki reassured Pai.

"You don't know about that! One minute they were in bed, the next they were gone," Pai said.

"Do you think they ran away because they didn't like being slaves?" asked Yuki.

"Doubt it," said Kisshu, "Since you two videotaped me-(At this point he glared at Tsuki and Yuki)-I think that is proof that Ichigo loves me so much that she would never leave me"

"Ugh, can you say something like that, but without the mushy romance?" asked Tsuki in disgust.

"What does Kisshu mean when he said you two videotaped him?" asked Pai.

"We'll tell you later," answered Tsuki.

They walked downstairs in search of the former mews. The living room was empty. Yuki walked into the dining room and that's when they found the girls.

"Guys, I think you want to see this," she said.

Her siblings went into the dining room and saw the girls there. They had all snuggled up together underneath the dining room table. The girls looked like they had slept peacefully without any nightmares. Tsuki walked over and shook Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo opened her eyes and yawned.

"Ow! My neck hurts!" she exclaimed while rubbing her neck with her hand.

"That's because you slept under the table," said Tsuki, "What were you guys sleeping under there for any ways?"

"We had bad dreams again and decided to sleep under there for the night," explained Ichigo.

Yuki had woken up the other girls. They all said they had another nightmare. The strange thing was that they all had the same dream. Each detail matched perfectly. The dark woods, the chair, the little girl, the tsunami of blood, the bugs that came out of her eyes, the rotting smell, and drowning in the blood.

"You say you all had the same dream right?" asked Yuki.

The girls all nodded nervously.

"Right now we can't do anything to help you unfortunately, but we'll try to look in on it," said Pai.

The girls all got to their chores for the day. Mint had to clean in the main part of the house, which was a big room in front of the door at which the guests were greeted at, and the dining room. Ichigo had to clean the halls on the top floor of the house with Pudding. Zakuro would clean the second floor. Lettuce would clean the bottom floor and the library.

Lettuce always liked the library. When she cleaned there, she would look at the covers of the many books there as she dusted them. Lettuce walked inside and started to dust the books. She studied each cover carefully. She heard someone come in. Lettuce parted some books at the shelf nearest to the door to make a small space. She looked through the space and saw who the person was. It was Pai. Lettuce watched him as he took out a laptop and sat down in the chair in front of the shelf she was at.

" _Pai-san must be studying,"_ thought Lettuce.

She stayed at the bookshelf and watched him as he typed on his laptop. No one knew this, but Lettuce had a crush on Pai. She had loved him from the time they had first met. Lettuce decided to keep cleaning quietly so Pai would be able to study. As she walked away, a floorboard creaked a bit. Lettuce hoped Pai didn't hear that, but Cyniclons had very sensitive hearing. Pai turned around to see who that was and saw that it was Lettuce.

"Lettuce-san, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was just cleaning the library. I'll get going now," Lettuce said as she started to walk away.

"No. Please stay," said Pai.

Lettuce nodded and went back to cleaning the shelves. Pai watched her for a while, but then decided to ask her something he had been wanting to ask her for a while now.

"Lettuce-san would you like to stay here and read with me?" asked Pai.

"Of course P-Pai-san," Lettuce stammered as she blushed a bright red.

They sat on the floor back to back. Each of them had a book in their hands. They didn't say anything to each other for a while until Pai broke the ice.

"So Lettuce-san, what is your favorite book or book series?" he asked.

"Oh, that is a difficult question to answer because I love many books I have read. It would have to be The Kane Chronicles by Rick Riordian if I had to choose," she said.

"Mine would have to be Percy Jackson and the Olympians also by Rick Riordian," replied Pai.

"What is your favorite genre?" asked Lettuce shyly.

"Adventure," Pai answered.

"My two favorite are fantasy and romance," said Lettuce.

They talked about their favorite books and other topics. When Lettuce asked if Pai liked his siblings, Pai said they could get annoying, but he loved them anyways.

"Pai-san, tell me more about how life was like before you came to Earth," said Lettuce.

"Well, as you may know conditions were very bad there. When there was food, we didn't waste it. If there were leftovers we stored it, but never threw away anything that was given to us. Whenever someone was born, we celebrated. By the time we were three years old, we had to be sorted into which job we were going to have in our community. The choices were warrior, healer, government, or prophet. We all had to take a test to see what abilities we had. If you were good at fighting, you were a warrior. If you were good at treating wounds and illnesses, you were a healer. If you were good at giving advice and speaking, you were assigned to government roles. If you had a sixth sense of some sort, you were a prophet," Pai explained.

"That seems very effective Pai-san," Lettuce said in awe.

Before Pai could answer, there was an ear drum- piercing scream from downstairs. Pai and Lettuce looked at each other. Then, Pai teleported them downstairs.

 **Me: Cliff hanger! By the way, the books that were listed are really good. I totally recommend them.**

 **Kisshu: *Looks at the first few pages of each book* They don't seem so interesting.**

 **Me: Ignore him please! Until next time everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3: Carousel

**Me: Hello everybody! Welcome to the third chapter of Mari in a Bloody Kimono!**

 **Ichigo: Why did I even sign up for this?**

 **Kisshu: Because you knew I would be here Koneko-chan**

 **Ichigo: Kya! Get away from me! *runs away while Kisshu chases her around***

 **Me: *sighs* Please ignore them. I don't own TMM so enjoy! Lights, Camera, Action!**

"What's going on?" asked Pai.

"We don't know," said Ichigo. "It happened so suddenly, one minute she was okay and now she's like this"

The person they were talking about was Mint. She was rolling on the ground and clutching her head in her hands as if she was having a seizure. The former mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro made a semi-circle around her to prevent her from hurting herself. Mint was screaming and looked scared about something.

"I sense like she's possessed by some spirit," noted Yuki.

"It is impossible that spirits exist," said Pai.

"Pai, sometimes the impossible can happen," said Tsuki.

"What do we do about Mint onee-chan na no da?" asked Pudding.

Yuki walked over to Mint and snapped her fingers in front of her face. That seemed to snap Mint out of her stupor. Mint blinked as if trying to figure out what had just happened. She still looked frightened about something however.

"Mint-san what happened?" asked Lettuce.

"I saw Ryou being stabbed by what looked like a little girl in a kimono. It was so scary. I yelled at her to stop, but she just kept doing it," explained Mint.

"It's okay tori-chan. I'm not hurt. No one is going to kill me any time soon," Ryou said while hugging Mint.

"Are you two dating nori?" asked Aki.

"Aki! You're not supposed to ask questions like that!" scolded Pai.

"No it's okay. To answer your question, yes we are dating," said Mint.

"Why didn't you tell us then?" everyone asked.

"We didn't want the aliens or you guys teasing us," said Ryou simply.

"Good point," said Pai.

"Guys, I think you should see this," said Tsuki, waving at them to come outside

They all walked outside and saw that in the field in front of the house had a couple spots where it was shaved off. They couldn't tell exactly from down on the ground, but it definitely made a pattern or design of some sort.

"Let's go up on the balcony to get a better look," said Yuki.

They all ran up the stairs and into Tsuki's room. They walked onto the balcony, saw the pattern, and Mint screamed. The pattern was a kanji character surrounded in a circle.

"Looks like a weird crop circle," remarked Ichigo nervously.

"Do you guys know what that kanji stands for?" asked Yuki.

"It's the kanji for the number four! You guys all know that four means death right?" asked Tsuki.

"Oh my gosh! That must mean something bad is about to happen!" gasped Ichigo.

"After all, four is an unlucky number," noted Lettuce.

"Or it means that someone is either going to die," said Mint softly.

"It could just mean that there is someone who already died in the house," suggested Yuki.

"I'm going to go with Yuki's suggestion," said Kisshu.

Everyone agreed and went to their rooms. The girls, however, couldn't sleep no matter what they tried. They were all still scared from the nightmares and the weird four kanji in the field.

"I'm going to Keiichiro's room," Zakuro finally said.

She walked over to Keiichiro's room and opened the door slightly. Keiichiro's room had a bed with brown sheets, pillows, and blanket. There was a closet in the corner and a desk with papers on it. There was also a framed picture on the desk too. Zakuro walked over and picked it up out of curiosity. The picture had a woman, a man, a little girl, and a little boy in it.

They were all smiling and looked happy. They were standing in front of a house with white walls and a black roof. The woman had long, brown hair and teak wood colored eyes. She was wearing a red, knee-length drees with sleeves that were elbow- length. On her feet were a pair of brown strapped sandals. The man had short, harvest gold hair and blue-gray eyes. He wore a white button-down shirt and a pair of dark brown pants. The little girl had long, harvest gold hair in a ponytail and teak wood colored eyes. She wore a red sun dress with clear beads lining the hem. She had silver flip-flops on her feet. Zakuro assumed the man and woman were the girl's parents. The boy had shoulder-length, brown hair and blue-gray eyes like the man. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. He had white sneakers on his feet. The boy looked like Keiichiro.

"Zakuro-san, what are you doing in here?" asked Keiichiro as he walked in.

"Sorry Keiichiro-san. I just wanted to sleep here after all the nightmares the girls and I were having the past few days," explained Zakuro. "Who are these people in the picture?"

"Oh, that was my family," said Keiichiro.

"Can you tell me a little bit about them?" Zakuro asked.

"The woman was my mother Akemi Akasaka. She really was a great beauty, both on the inside and on the outside. She was the one that taught me how to cook. She was very kind to everyone and easily forgave people, even when they didn't really deserve it. The man was my father Hiro Akasaka. He was very generous and was always there to help those who needed it. He and my mother ran a bakery. The little girl was my older sister Hiromi Akasaka. She would always look out for me and would defend me from bullies. I always felt safe with her. Our family got along very well and never fought". Keiichiro's smile faded.

"What happened to them?" asked Zakuro.

"A fire raged through our house. My sister helped me get out, but she and my parents….They didn't make it. I lived in an orphanage until Ryou's parents adopted me. I empathized with Ryou after his parents died because I knew what it felt like. I still remember what my Hiromi always said to me," said Keiichiro.

"What were they?" asked Zakuro.

"'Be kind, never give up, but whatever you do always remember to love those who are close to you'" said Keiichiro. "That was what she told me when she helped me out"

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry or I'm sorry for your loss because those words never seem to help. I know because when my older cousin died, people kept saying that and it never made me feel better," said Zakuro with empathy.

"Zakuro-san I, err, have something to tell you," said Keiichiro.

"What is it Keiichiro-san?" Zakuro asked.

"I love you Zakuro-san," he said.

"I…..I love you too Keiichiro-san," she replied.

They leaned in closer until their lips met. The kiss was infinite and Zakuro loved it. She wished time would just stop so they could stay together with no worries.

"It's fine if you sleep here Zakuro-san," said Keiichiro as they broke apart.

"I'll sleep on the floor Keiichiro-san," said Zakuro.

Keiichiro nodded and got a futon and a blanket for her. He made it as comfortable as possible. Zakuro lay down on it and went to sleep without a single nightmare.

 _ **The next day…**_

Everyone was at the table having breakfast when Pai bust in chasing Aki. They ran around the table while everyone watched.

"What are you two fighting about this time?" asked Tsuki in exasperation.

"Aki looked at my room and was going to tell Lettuce about it!" Pai yelled while glaring at Aki.

"Pai onii-san was going to get caught anyways nori!" Aki retorted.

"What's wrong with Pai's room anyways?" asked Yuki.

"His room is-, "Aki started to say until Pai slapped a hand over her mouth.

Tsuki sighed and teleported upstairs. She came back with a hand on her forehead. She looked like she had just seen something that was very awkward.

"That was all you two were fighting about? A couple of Lettuce pictures?" Tsuki asked before Pai could stop her.

Lettuce turned red at this while Yuki, Kisshu, and Ichigo burst out laughing. Mint snorted a bit, Pudding and Taruto covered their mouths to muffle their giggles, and Zakuro raised her left eyebrow slightly.

"Seriously, I thought you two were more mature than that," said Tsuki.

"Tsuki," Pai growled, in a way that clearly said that he was mad.

"What?" she asked calmly.

"Get ready to run," Pai answered.

Tsuki ran while Pai chased her. He didn't seem to have any luck catching her though. A vase dropped down from a nearby shelf towards Pai and he just barely dodged it.

"Okay, who did this?" asked Pai.

"It could have just fallen by accident," said Mint.

"It couldn't have. There was no wind and the vase wasn't unstable. The shelf was stable too," said Tsuki.

"Pai, none of us could have done it either," said Ichigo.

"Then who-," Pai started to ask until a window shattered.

Shards of glass flew toward all of them and more were still coming from the window. A lot more than a single window could hold. The girls screamed and everyone ran outside to escape the flying glass.

"Not one of us could have done something like that," noted Yuki.

When everyone went back inside, the most of the floor was covered in glass from the window. Way more glass than a single window had. They got out brooms and started to clean up the glass.

"How could one window have so much glass in it?" Zakuro wondered out loud.

"I don't know. I doubt that this is natural however," said Tsuki.

"You think?" asked Ichigo.

They didn't know that someone was watching them sweep up the glass. Someone who now smiled with satisfaction…..

 _ **Later…...**_

"It's bedtime now," Yuki said with a yawn.

" _I'm not sure I want to sleep after the events of the past few days,"_ thought Ichigo.

They all went into their beds and the former mews hoped for a restful night. They couldn't sleep. They kept worrying about what would happen. They thought about what dreams would plague them. Ichigo tried not to close her eyes. She finally gave away to the darkness of sleep.

 _ **In Ichigo's dream…..**_

 _Ichigo was walking through some fairgrounds. There were a lot of people there, but not one noticed her. There were vendors selling all kinds of food, little kids on various rides with their parents watching them, and acrobats preforming for a large, cheering audience._

" _Well this is nice," Ichigo thought._

 _She ended up walking over to the carousel. A lot of people were waiting in line and kids laughed as they spun round and round. The horses looked regal and a bit intimidating. Ichigo couldn't take her eyes off of one horse in particular. It was pure white with a black mane and tail. The saddle was white and lined with fake, red jewels. Its chocolate brown eyes seemed to stare at Ichigo with curiosity._

" _It's beautiful," Ichigo said out loud._

" _Mommy, I want to ride the carousel," said a voice._

 _Ichigo turned around and saw a little girl with a woman that looked like her mother. They had the same shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes, and porcelain-white skin. The woman was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath and a black pencil skirt. She wobbled on her black high-heels as she caught up to the girl. The girl was carrying a doll that looked like her. She wore an aqua dress with wrist length sleeves. She had on white knee socks and a pair of black Mary Jane slippers. Her doll wore a white kimono. Ichigo realized, with a chill, that this little girl and her doll were the same ones from her nightmares._

" _Don't run off like that please," said the woman._

" _Mommy, cam I ride that carousel?" asked the little girl._

" _Of course you can," answered the woman._

 _Ichigo waited in line with them. When it was their turn, Ichigo followed them. The girl turned around for a second and saw her. She smiled._

" _You can ride with me!" the girl said happily._

 _She grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged her onto the white horse that Ichigo had been staring at earlier. The woman waited on the ground while Ichigo and the girl got on the horse. The girl smiled at her as the carousel started to spin. The horse went up and down while the carousel spun. Ichigo started to smile too. It almost felt like being a little kid again. The little girl laughed and waved to her mother as they passed by._

" _Are you having fun?" she asked Ichigo._

" _Yeah!" she replied._

 _All of a sudden, the ride stopped. The person in charge of the ride suddenly collapsed and started to twitch. Then he went still. Everyone clamored around him. One man noticed the little girl's mother._

" _It's the witch!" he shouted._

" _There's the girl!" another person shouted._

 _The people started to chase after the girl's mother. The kids got off and got sticks and pebbles. Some boys even pulled out sling-shots. The little girl grabbed Ichigo's hand and ran. Ichigo followed her. The kids threw the pebbles and sticks at them. Ichigo and the girl dodged the best they could, but some still hit the girl on the head. By the time they reached the woods behind a mansion, with a jolt Ichigo recognized it as the mansion from her previous nightmare, the kids had given up their chase. The little girl had a small cut on her forehead. It was bleeding a bit, but it wasn't serious._

" _Are you okay?" Ichigo asked._

" _I'm fine, but mommy's still out there," the girl replied._

 _Ichigo took out her handkerchief and dabbed at the girl's wound. The bleeding stopped after a couple dabs, but the girl was in tears. She was hugging her doll and crying._

" _Everyone hates me," she sobbed._

" _That's not true," said Ichigo. "Your mother and father love you"_

" _I meant the children. My classmates call me a witch's child. They think mommy is a bad person just because she can tell the future and cast spells," the girl replied bitterly._

" _I don't think your mother is a witch," said Ichigo._

" _She isn't. Mommy is a magician," said the girl._

" _Well, those kids are wrong," said Ichigo._

" _Please save mommy," said the little girl. "Please save me too!"_

 _Just as the dream faded, Ichigo heard her say, "Save mommy and me! Please!"_

 _ **End of Ichigo's dream…**_

Ichigo woke up with a jolt. The dream wasn't scary like the other ones thankfully. It seemed like everyone else had woken up too. She opened the window. Dappled sunlight shined through and lit the room. It was morning.

"It's breakfast time nori!" Aki shouted as she walked in.

Everyone went downstairs to eat breakfast. The aliens were already there, but no one was eating anything.

"How come you guys aren't eating?" asked Ichigo.

"Keiichiro and Ryou woke up late and are making breakfast now," answered Yuki.

"Did you guys have any dreams?" asked Tsuki.

"Yeah, but it was a nice dream this time," Mint replied.

"It was about a fair, but some bad kids chased us na no da," said Pudding.

"I had that dream too," said Zakuro.

"Me too," said Mint.

"I as well," said Lettuce.

"I did too," said Ichigo.

"You said it was a nice dream up to the point where the kids chased you right? How come it was a good dream this time and not a nightmare?" asked Kisshu.

"Yeah, that's really strange. Personally, I expected a nightmare," replied Ichigo.

" _Hey Yuki, do you think that two spirits might be in the house?"_ Tsuki asked her in another language.

" _It's possible. One could be giving them nightmares and the other might be trying to stop it,"_ Yuki replied.

" _There are no such things. Think logically,"_ said Pai.

" _You stay out of this!"_ Tsuki shouted and threw an apple at her brother.

The humans couldn't understand why Kisshu, Yuki, and Aki ended up laughing after Tsuki, looking angry, threw an apple at Pai. Of course, they were speaking a different language.

"Excuse me, but what are you guys saying?" asked Mint.

"Sorry. Cyniclons can speak a lot of different languages and I wanted to talk with Yuki without anyone understanding it," explained Tsuki.

"We were speaking in English," said Yuki. "Tsuki threw an apple at Pai because he butted into our conversation"

"They were talking about spirits," Pai said.

"Shut up!" Tsuki yelled at him.

She took the bowl of fruit on the table and threw them at him. Pai ducked and they landed on the floor. Everyone watched as Tsuki and Pai yelled at each other in English. They could only catch a few words.

"Guys stop fighting already," said Yuki.

Pai and Tsuki both stopped, but still seemed reluctant to stop fighting. All of a sudden, there was a thunk from the top floor. Then some footsteps and a scream. Everyone froze in their seat. Tsuki put a finger to her lips and pointed at the stairs. She tiptoed up and everyone waited for her to come back down. She came down looking a bit frightened.

"I think you need to see this," she said.

They all went up the stairs and saw the top floor was a mess. Everything was scattered in the hall, but the bedrooms weren't touched at all. There were foot prints too.

"What in the name of Deep Blue's Rapunzel hair happened in here?" Tsuki asked.

Yuki approached the foot prints. They were made from a red substance and human. She wiped some of the red substance on her finger and sniffed it. Yuki began to shake a bit.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" asked Kisshu.

"The foot prints….," she said.

Tsuki wiped some of the red substance on her finger and sniffed it like Yuki did. She gasped.

"The foot prints. They're made of blood," said Tsuki.

"Blood?" everyone asked.

"Yeah. A lot of it too," said Yuki.

"Why are the prints be made of blood?" asked Ichigo.

"How could the prints be even here?" asked Mint.

"Is it animal blood or human blood?" Pai asked Tsuki.

"It's human blood," Tsuki replied.

"How did that get in here?" asked Ichigo.

No one could answer her tried not to collapse from terror as they cleaned up the hall. They couldn't get the horrible scream out of their minds. The footsteps seemed to pound inside their heads. No one saw the person watching them, satisfied to have scared them so much.

 **Me: This was kind of scary right?**

 **Kisshu: I finally caught Koneko-chan! *Comes with Ichigo in his arms***

 **Ichigo: Let go of me!**

 **Me: Will you two stop messing around?**

 **Translation Notes:**

 **Four means death: What Tsuki means is that four and death are both pronounced as shi in Japanese. Thus, four is an unlucky number in Japan. This is also mentioned in the Kodansha omnibus version of the manga of TMM**

 **Deep Blue's Rapunzel hair: Rapunzel hair is a type of anime hair trope. It's basically just really long hair that goes past the character's waist or reaches their waist. Both male and female characters can have this trope. Some examples of anime characters with this hair trope are Mistress 9 from Sailor Moon (You can't even see the ends of her hair because it's so long), Yue from Card Captor Sakura (Even though it's tied up it still reaches the floor), Suiseiseki from Rozen Maiden (Her hair reaches the floor), and, of course, Deep Blue from Tokyo Mew Mew. Tsuki says this expression to say that she is very surprised. Tsuki also kind of has this because her hair reaches past her butt.**


	4. Chapter 4: Diary of Answers

**Me: Yay! Welcome to the fourth chapter!**

 **Pudding: We are so glad to see you na no da!**

 **Me: Hope you enjoy it! I don't own TMM and never will! Lights, Camera, Action!**

"Okay, who did this?" Tsuki asked.

"I swear to Kami, it wasn't me," said Taruto.

"Well someone did this," she said.

What Tsuki was referring to was the kitchen. It looked like an elephant had just stomped through it. Pots, pans, and other miscellaneous cooking supplies were strewn all over the floor. Flour was spilled on the floor and the counter like snow that had just fallen. Ingredients for food, as well as other items, were all over the counters and floor. Everyone was there and trying to figure out who had made this mess.

"You've got to be kidding me. Onee-sama and I just cleaned it up!" Mint exclaimed angrily.

"You can have your revenge on the culprit after we find him or her," Pai said dryly.

"Let's look for some clues," said Yuki.

"Detective Pudding is on the case na no da!" Pudding exclaimed. She took out a detective cap and a brown over coat and put them on. She then pulled out a pipe and put it between her lips.

Pudding took a magnifying glass from her pocket and walked around to look for clues. Everyone watched her as she examined every piece of food. Pudding made sure no bit of dirt was left unchecked.

"Aha na no da!" Pudding exclaimed suddenly.

"What is it Pudding-san?" Keiichiro asked.

"Pudding might have found a clue na no da," she said.

Everyone came over to look. There were footprints in some parts of the flour that covered the floor and counters. Most of them were on the counters though. They were human and were small. Almost like a small child's footprints. A million questions appeared in Ichigo's mind. How did the footprints even get here? How did they get on the counters?

"It couldn't have been any of us that did this," said Yuki thoughtfully.

"Yuki's right. These footprints are way too small," Ichigo noted.

All of a sudden, small, red footprints started to dot the floor of the kitchen. Everyone gasped, hoping they weren't like the footprints of blood they had found the other day. Tsuki went up and sniffed at the footprints.

"This isn't blood. It's raspberry jam," she said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Follow those prints!" Ichigo declared.

They all ran after the prints that were going out the door. A child's laughter came from them. Everyone followed the mysterious footprints up the stairs and into the library. The prints faded when they walked into the library.

"Now what do we do?" asked Mint.

"That spirit brought us here for a reason. There must be something important in here," said Tsuki.

"For the last time, there are no such thing as spirits," said Pai in exasperation.

"Let's look around here then," Ichigo said, ignoring Pai.

They spread out and looked at the books for anything important. Any old documents would have been helpful. Ichigo took a brown, leather book off one of the shelves. It had gold trimming on the edge of the page like the ones that were on fancy books. She opened it and saw that it was some kind of diary.

Meanwhile, Yuki took another book off a shelf. It had a red cover and the spine had gold stripes that went across it horizontally. She opened it and saw it was some kind of book on the history of the mansion.

"I have something!" Ichigo and Yuki shouted at the same time.

Ichigo and Yuki went to the center part of the library where there was a table and chairs. Everyone went there too. Tsuki took both books out of their hands politely. She opened the diary that Ichigo found and started to read the kanji on the page of the first entry.

 _January 1, 1920_

 _I now write in the diary that mother gave me. I don't like writing that much, but I need a place to put all my feelings in. I guess I should start by saying it is the New Year, but I'm not happy. I hate all the children at school. They call me a witch's child and a changeling. They call my mother a witch. Mother is a magician not a witch. They don't realize that my mother is helping people with their problems, not making them ill. Lately I have to run to my house quickly before the children catch me. Otherwise, they would torture me until I die. Mother and father tell me not to think such thoughts, but I can't help it. I guess that's all I have to say for now._

"So we now know that this girl was unhappy with her life and was afraid of her classmates," said Tsuki.

"What do you think happened to her," asked Zakuro.

"Maybe the kids in her school beat her up really badly and left her to die," Ichigo suggested.

"I don't think so. The girl in your guys' dreams seemed to only be about nine years old. Nine year olds, even a lot of them, can't beat up another nine year old enough to kill them," explained Yuki.

"Plus, wouldn't people hear her screams and shouts then come help. I doubt anyone would leave a child behind like that," added Tsuki.

"Yes, but they thought her mother was Tsuki-san," noted Lettuce.

"Hey, any child doesn't deserve to die. Not even a child that was hated," said Tsuki.

"Let's just keep reading," said Mint. Tsuki nodded and went back to reading the second entry.

 _January 2, 1920_

 _I hate sensei! No one ever helps me when someone taunts me! Fumio-sensei called on Chiasa when she raised her hand today. She said, "Are changelings allowed in this class?" Every child laughed at me. Fumio-sensei didn't do anything to help at all. He didn't answer Chiasa's question and just went back to writing on the board. I hate everyone in this world except for mother, father, and the servants. They are nice to me at least. They sympathize with me and always cheer me up when I am sad. They are the nicest people in all of Tokyo. Okay, I'm finished writing now._

"This little girl is really dark," muttered Kisshu.

"You can say that again," said Yuki.

"It looks like she just thinks that the whole world hates her," noted Mint.

"Yeah and that probably makes her want to hate the world too," said Ichigo.

"Maybe that's why she's haunting us," said Yuki.

"It could be just another spirit that is haunting us. That spirit could be an evil one," said Tsuki.

"We'll find some more info in the diary if we keep reading," said Tsuki. She read on to the third entry.

 _January 7, 1920_

 _Sorry I have not written in you diary. I left you in my hat box. Father threw you away on accident, but I saw that you were missing so I asked him where the hat box was. I found you outside and decided to keep you in my schoolbag from now on. I had to have tea with Chiasa and her mother again! Mother went with me, but that didn't make it any better unfortunately. Mother wore a black dress with long sleeves and her best shoes. I just wore my white kimono and brought my new doll with me. I named her Shinju. She looks just like me with my kimono on. I got her from my last birthday when I turned eight. We rang the doorbell and Chiasa's mother answered. She didn't look pleased to see mother wearing a black dress, but let us in anyways. During the whole tea time, Chiasa's mother bragged about how wonderful Chiasa is and about how imperfect I was. Mother looked calm, but her hands were fists and she was biting down on her lip. Her eyes sparked with anger at each boast Chiasa's mother made and each flaw she pointed out about me. She said that I should have been named Fuzen instead. Chiasa just sat there with a smug expression on her ugly face. That mention of the name Fuzen made mother's anger explode. She slammed her hand down on the table so hard that it made the teacups rattle. "Come on daughter. We're going now," she had said. I grabbed her hand and we walked away from that arrogant woman and her evil daughter. I know it is not nice to say such things, but it is true._

"I would not want to be in that situation," said Taruto.

"This woman and her daughter obviously hate the girl and her mom," said Ichigo.

"I think we should get to sleep now," said Yuki, yawning.

"Yeah, we spent a long time searching and reading," said Kisshu.

Everyone left to their bedrooms and went straight to bed. Ichigo sat in the dark awake. She couldn't get the poor girl out of her mind. She had been scorned by almost everyone and didn't know what it was liked to be appreciated by other people besides her parents. Eventually, sleep did come and her mind drifted off into another dream.

 _ **In Ichigo's dream…..**_

 _Ichigo was inside the mansion, but it looked different. There were servants everywhere and they all seemed busy. The girl Ichigo always saw in her dreams popped out from the living room. This time, she was wearing a long sleeved, yellow shirt and a dark green skirt. She had knee socks on and a pair of brown lace-up boots. She smiled when she saw Ichigo._

" _Come up to my room with me," she said._

" _O-Okay," Ichigo stuttered._

 _The girl smiled and dragged her upstairs to her lavishly furnished room. There was a bed with white sheets and a white blanket. A small dollhouse was next to it and closet in the corner. There were several dolls scattered near the dollhouse, but one stood out to Ichigo in particular. The doll had on a white kimono and looked exactly like the girl next to her._

" _The doll from my nightmares," Ichigo thought._

" _Come on! I want to play with you!" the girls said, tugging on Ichigo's arm._

 _Ichigo let her drag her over to the dollhouse. They sat down and the girl picked up the doll in the white kimono. Ichigo took the one that had chestnut brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a jade green dress with elbow length sleeves._

" _My doll's name is Shinju," said the girl, "Say hi Shinju." She made the doll's arm wave at Ichigo._

" _Her name is Hisui," she said, pointing to the doll that Ichigo was holding._

" _Oh, that is a really pretty name," she said with a smile._

" _It's better to play outside with the dolls," said the girl._

 _They went outside to the patio with the dollhouse and started to play with the dolls. They made a story that Shinju was a magician that helped people and Hisui was her helper. They made the dolls dance around and cast spells. Then, pebbles started to fly towards them like bullets. The little girl screamed and ducked her head. Ichigo heard laughing from the fence. She turned around and spotted two boys pointing at the girl and laughing. Pebbles were in their hands._

" _I thought a witch's child could protect herself with shields," one boy snickered._

" _Leave her alone!" Ichigo shouted at them._

" _It's no use. They can't see you," the girl said._

" _No one can help you now," the other boy said as he threw another pebble._

 _The girl ducked away from the pebble and ran over to the fence. "Stop bothering me!" she shrieked._

" _Oh look. Now she speaks," said the first boy._

" _Hey, how about we smash her doll and let her watch," the second boy suggested._

 _He grabbed her arms while the other boy ran over a got Hisui. He got a giant branch and started to smash it with the stick. The doll's face shattered while the girl screamed and cried. Ichigo ran over to stop the boys, but one look from the girl told her she couldn't help._

" _There," said the first boy. He shoved the shattered pieces of Hisui in front of her._

" _Looks like you need to be more miserable," said the girl._

" _What?" both boys asked._

 _The girl didn't answer. She broke free from the second boy's grasp and punched him in the face. She ended up hitting his nose and blood sprayed from it. She punched the other boy in the stomach and sent him doubling over. The girl grabbed Shinju and walked into the house._

 _ **End of dream…**_

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. Sunlight came in through the window. It was morning. Ichigo went downstairs where everyone was already there.

"As usual, Ichigo is late," Mint said as she sipped from her tea cup.

"At least I actually worked when we worked in the café," Ichigo muttered under her breath.

A crash from upstairs broke the tranquility. Ichigo ran upstairs and what she saw horrified her. A skeleton laid out in the path in front of her.

 **Me: Sorry I have to end this chapter. I was kind of in a mood for a slight cliffhanger.**

 **Pudding: *glomps Taruto* Pudding loves Taru-Taru na no da!**

 **Taruto: Gah! Pudding get off of me!**

 **Me: *sighs* Young love.**

 **Translation notes:**

 **Kami: A Japanese word for god. Usually ended with the honorific Sama to show respect to the god.**

 **Chiasa: A name that means A Thousand Mornings**

 **Fumio: A name meaning Literary or Scholarly Child**

 **Fuzen: Name meaning evil, mischief, sin, or imperfect**

 **Shinju: A name that means Pearl**

 **Hisui: A name that means Jade.**


	5. Chapter 5: Ghost Hunt

**Me: Welcome to the fifth chapter of Mari in a Bloody Kimono! Sorry I took so long to update. I've been very busy. During the time I wasn't there I missed you guys! *hugs all of fanfiction***

 **Ichigo: Oh brother.**

 **Me: You don't know what it's like to be away from people who are precious to you for a long time. I don't own TMM! It belongs to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida! Lights, Camera, Action!**

Ichigo let out a scream of horror. "Ichigo, what are you screaming about?" asked Mint.

Everyone came upstairs. They saw the skeleton and screamed. Pai and Zakuro didn't scream, but still looked horrified. They ran down the stairs and sat down at the table in the dining room. Tsuki had got glasses of water for everyone. "W-Where d-did that c-come from?" asked Lettuce. Her hands were holding the glass of water as the shook. Pai rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Most likely from the cemetery behind the mansion," Tsuki replied. As soon as she said that, the former mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro all spat out or choked on the water they were drinking. "Cemetery?!" they asked. "Yeah. As in a field full of tombs, gravestones, and dead people," said Tsuki, "Don't you think it's cool that humans can actually bury their dead all in one place?"

"No!" they shouted.

"That's more creepy than cool," Ryou commented.

"I agree na no da," said Pudding.

"Tsuki onee-san is scaring them nori," said Aki.

"Why is my sister so weird?" Pai mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked Pai, giving him a death glare.

"How come you didn't mention it before?" Mint demanded.

"I thought it was pretty irrelevant," Tsuki replied calmly.

"Anyways, should we go explore it?" Kisshu asked smirking.

"I guess," said Ichigo, "I mean, it could have some answers to that mystery girl."

"Well then, I guess we are going on a tour to the cemetery," said Yuki.

"Great," the former mews said sarcastically.

 _ **Few minutes later…**_

"Okay, you weren't kidding," said Ichigo.

They were all at the woods behind the house and at the cemetery. There were at least a hundred gravestones there. "When was this house built?" asked Mint. "According to the book about the mansion that Yuki found, it was built in the eighteenth century. As things like the light bulb were invented, the other owners of the house installed things like that in the house so they were more modern," Tsuki explained.

"Man that house is old," said Ichigo.

"Yeah. The house was abandoned for some reason. Pai and I haven't got to the part where the reason was stated yet though," said Tsuki.

"Well then, let's start looking in this graveyard for answers," said Yuki.

They scoured the graveyard for any kind of clue about the girl. Ichigo spotted a certain grave in particular. It was small and in the corner so she almost walked past it. It read "In memory of Hisui. One of my best dolls. She was one of my only friends." Ichigo gasped. That was the name of the doll in her dream. The one that got smashed by those boys.

"Guys, over here!" she shouted.

"What is it Ichigo?" Yuki and Kisshu asked in unison as they popped out from behind a gravestone.

"Ack! Don't scare me like that!" Ichigo said.

"Sorry," they said.

"Anyways, look at this. This is the name of the same doll that got smashed in my dream. It can't be just a coincidence," Ichigo said, jerking her thumb in the direction of the small grave. The twins walked over to it. "Hmm…You're right. It can't just be a coincidence. I mean, you all had the same dreams for the past few days, weird things have been happening around the house, and we found the diary of the girl in your dreams. All these things are tied together in one way or another," said Yuki thoughtfully.

"The girl has to be at the center of all this," Kisshu added.

"This all started when we came to this house. Was it fine before we came here?" Ichigo asked them.

"Yeah. Nothing strange happened. No dreams, creepy footprints, skeletons found in hallways, or glass from a window turning into a storm," said Kisshu.

"Then, how come it's happening now?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe, it's because you guys are human. People treated her and her family terribly. Maybe she hates you guys and wants to get revenge on everyone," Kisshu suggested.

"That could be it. How come she's targeting you guys too then?" Ichigo questioned as she pointed at Yuki and Kisshu.

"Maybe it's because we took you in. If she hates humans, then maybe she hates people who take them in too," Yuki said.

"Let's get the others and read some more of that diary," said Ichigo.

 _ **Later…...**_

Everyone was in the library again at a table. Ichigo was holding the diary and reading it. They had decided to read the last entry of it. The last one would most likely have more important information in it than the others. More relevant too.

 _December 31, 1920_

 _Well, it's the end of another year. Today is my birthday. This will probably be my last entry to you. The reason is because they are coming for us. A whole mob of people are coming for my family. They want to kill us. Today after school, my diary fell out of my schoolbag! Chiasa picked it up and read it to the whole class. She frowned over the things I said about her, her mother, and everyone else. They glared at me and started to chase me. I made it home without a scratch, but mother was so angry at the children. I have never seen her this angry before and it was terrifying. She looked like she could breathe fire at the children. She chased them all away and told them to never come back unless they wanted her to call the police. The children ran away and I think they deserved to be that scared. I think they told their parents what happened and I think that's why a mob is at the door. I had a celebration for my birthday. I hope my family and I make it through the night. If not, good-bye and may Amaterasu be with you._

 _Love,_

 _Mari Akiyama_

"This is good because now we know her name," said Mint.

"Her name was Mari Akiyama apparently," said Zakuro.

"Guys according to the book that Yuki found, a family was murdered in nineteen-twenty by a mob. It was after their daughter's birthday party," Tsuki said, "The daughter was murdered brutally by the parents of the children who bullied her. They say that there was blood everywhere. She had been wearing a white kimono that day and she died with her precious doll in her arms. Few years later, the people who murdered the family and the children who bullied her were found dead in the mansion. They were cut apart into pieces. A witness said that he saw the girl ripping off their arms and legs then tossing them on the floor. 'Ripped off their arms and legs one by one. She did it so it was slow and painful. She ripped of the heads of some people and the rest she just left to bleed to death,' he had said. People say her ghost still haunts the mansion to this very day. They say she kills anyone who comes into the house. Her kimono drips with her blood and the blood of the people she murdered and she holds onto her doll. Locals call her Mari in a Bloody Kimono."

"That's scary," said Lettuce.

"Pudding doesn't want to sleep in this house anymore na no da," said Pudding.

"Yeah me neither," said Ichigo.

"Guys, our parents are going to be here tomorrow. I think we need to tame the ghost before they come here because it looks like she isn't going anywhere anytime soon," said Yuki.

"You're right. It's a concern for our safety too. Mari needs some healing. Maybe we could help her," said Mint.

"Are you guys in?" asked Tsuki.

"We're in!" everyone shouted.

 _ **Few minutes later…**_

Keiichiro and Ryou were staying behind to watch over the house and to tell the aliens' parents about the situation if they came to the house early. The aliens and the former mews got flashlights for those who couldn't see in the dark which were Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding. Zakuro and Ichigo could see in the dark because of their animal DNA. The aliens could see in the dark because all Cyniclons could. Due to living underground for hundreds of years, Cyniclons adapted to being able to see in the dark.

"We should go down to the basement. The ghost seems to be down there," said Tsuki.

"Okay," everyone agreed.

They found the basement door and opened it. It smelled like mildew and there were cobwebs hanging everywhere. Aki sneezed because the dust was so thick, it covered the room with one big dust cloud. "It's dusty in here nori," Aki said with a cough. They walked into the dark basement. Lettuce nearly fell down the stairs because the dust clung to the lens of her glasses so she couldn't see, but Pai caught her a guided her down the stairs. They finally reached an open space.

"Well, this it," said Yuki.

"There isn't any ghost here," said Ichigo.

"There are only spiders nori," said Aki while pointing to one that was dangling from its web that was behind Tsuki. She turned around and saw the spider. She screamed bloody murder and ran away from it and into Pai.

"Spiders are Tsuki's worst fear," explained Kisshu.

"It's ironic that her nickname at school it the Demon Girl," said Yuki.

"Why is she called that?" Mint asked.

"She beats up a lot of people at school so they consider her a demon that came from heck. It doesn't help that she has a short fuse," Taruto explained.

"She got suspended a lot before, but now the teachers have given up and let her beat up people. She only beats up bullies and guys that make, um, inappropriate comments to her. The only rule is that she can't kill anyone," said Pai.

"May I remind you that we need to track down a ghost that could possibly kill us all? Most likely slowly and painfully," Tsuki said.

"Come on. Let's go ghost hunting," said Mint.

"No need to," said a voice. It was high pitched and sounded like a child's.

"Who's there?" Ichigo asked.

"Nobody," the voice replied.

"Then how come there's a voice talking to us nori?" asked Aki.

"I just want to scare you. You think you can just come here and try to take me up there?" the voice said.

"We're ready for anything you throw at us," said Tsuki as she summoned two sharp daggers. All they could do now is wait.

 **Me: A cliff hanger! I think this story is only going to have two or three more chapters. If there is three more, the last one will be an epilogue.**

 **Translation Notes:**

 **Amaterasu: In Japanese mythology, she is a sun goddess who rules over the heavens.**


	6. Chapter 6: Games

**Me: Hello people of fanfiction! I am updating this story early because I want to finish it first since it's pretty short. I will try completing the other stories after finishing this one since I have a lot of stories I'm working on. Warning: This chapter has some violence in it. Anyways, enjoy the sixth chapter and I don't own TMM. All credit goes to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida! Lights, Camera, Action!**

As soon as those words left Tsuki's mouth, a desk came flying at them. They managed to jump out of the way in time thankfully. "Me and my big mouth," she groaned. A trunk was tossed at them this time. Tsuki blasted lighting from her hand and disintegrated the trunk.

"Another close one," Mint sighed in relief.

"Come out and show yourself already!" Yuki shouted as she summoned her two sai swords.

"Oh but, I wanted to have a little fun with all of you," the voice chuckled.

"Of course. She's a child. She must think of us as toys," said Pai.

"I do. How about we play a little game and have fun?" the voice asked.

"Umm…What is your idea of fun anyways?" Kisshu asked warily.

"This," the voice answered.

The ground began to shake and walls rose from the floor. Each of them were now surrounded by marble walls and they couldn't see each other. _"What's happening?"_ Ichigo wondered. "I know you are wondering what is going on and I can tell you," the voice said, "You see, this is all a game. Find your way out of the labyrinth and survive, then you win. You don't, then you are all dead or I have captured you. It's your choice." With that, the maze doors opened and the game began.

Ichigo ran through the door as quickly as she could and there was a table. It had weapons on it. The only weapon she really knew how to use was her Strawberry Bell and she didn't have it. Ichigo chose the sword. She learned some sword fighting from her dad before. He had taught her so she could use it against boys in case one tried to do something weird to her, but then her mom found out and made her stop. Well, at least this could come in handy. She took the sword and ran into the maze.

 _ **Meanwhile with Mint…**_

Mint had chosen a bow and arrows as her weapon. While she had never fired a real arrow with a real bow, she did have to learn how to fire her Mintone Arrow with good aim. **(A/N: Yes that is the name of Mint's weapon.)** After all, shooting her Mintone Arrow was no different from a real arrow. She had only ran for a few minutes when she met her first challenge. A three-headed dog. Mint bit her lip. Everyone knew that she loved dogs and couldn't bear to hurt one. To make things harder, the dog looked exactly like Miki.

All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light. Mint covered her eyes so she wouldn't be blinded by the flash. When the light faded, she looked down at herself and saw that she was in a different outfit instead of her café uniform. She was wearing a robin's egg blue strapless top with a sweetheart neckline. There were dark blue swirls on it and a picture of her mew mark in between her shoulder blades that was cerulean blue. Her skirt was dark blue and looked a bit like a ballerina tutu only it wasn't as wide and poufy and it was covered with silver glitter. She had black leggings underneath and wore a pair of light blue ankle boots that were similar to the boots that she had worn as a mew. Her bird wings and tail were out.

" _Mari must have set this up so I could fight better. Probably more entertaining to her that way,"_ Mint thought.

Mint closed her eyes and imagined that the dog looked like a different dog. A random one and not Miki. The dog lunged at her, but she dodged it by leaping into the air and flying. "Fine, you want entertainment. You got it," she said. Mint notched an arrow onto the bow and fired it. It hit the dog's side and it roared with pain. She felt her heart cracking in two. "I'm sorry," Mint whispered into the dog's ear as she flew next to it. Then, she flew upwards and fired another arrow straight into the dog's heart. It crumbled to ashes. She went down to her knees and cried. She heard a small yip and she looked up. Standing in front of her was Miki holding the two arrows that she had used.

"Miki!" Mint shouted as she hugged her dog and took the arrows out of his mouth and into her quiver. Miki barked happily and his tail wagged.

"Come on. Let's get out of this maze together," she said as they walked forward.

 _ **Meanwhile with Lettuce….**_

Lettuce ran and ran with a throwing star in one hand. She had a belt with a whole bunch of then attached to it. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. She leaned against a wall and took several deep breaths. She knew she just wasn't cut out for fighting, but what choice did she have. Her friends were counting on her to live. To live she had to fight whatever came into her path.

"Hey nerd, tired already?" a voice asked.

Lettuce's head went up in shock. She knew that voice. She turned around to see one of her old "friends." One was at each side of her. One in the front, one in the back, and one at the left. They made a triangle around her. Hold on, she could escape through the right. Lettuce stood up and ran to her right, but a copy of one of the girls now stood in front of her. More copies came out from the shadows and in a few seconds, Lettuce was completely surrounded.

"Nerd!" one said.

"Loser!" another shouted.

The girls kept taunting and laughing at her. A bright light shined in front of Lettuce, blinding her. When the light faded, her outfit was different. She now wore a green top with cap sleeves. There was a dark green mermaid scale pattern on it and in the front on her chest was a picture of her mew mark colored sea green. She wore a seaweed green skirt and white stockings underneath. She wore a pair of dark green boots that were knee-high. Her head antennae were out and her hair was in their usual braids. She didn't have her glasses on, but could see anyways.

" _Mari-san put me in this dress for battle. I do not wish to fight,"_ Lettuce thought.

A rock hit her in the head. Lettuce held a hand to her forehead. Her fingers came up red and sticky. Blood. This was going way too far. Lettuce took out her throwing star and threw it at one of the girls. The girls she hit crumbled into dust. For some reason, that felt very satisfying. She threw another star at another girl. One by one she turned them into dust. A few minutes later, she was surrounded by dust. Lettuce came to her senses. What had she done? She had wanted to get revenge on those girls so much that she had reacted violently and had actually killed them. Or at least the illusions of them. It still felt the same as actually killing them though.

" _No, they weren't real. They were just illusions that Mari-san had created,"_ Lettuce thought.

Despite the reassurance she gave herself, she really was thinking that this was some kind of test. Mari had done this to see if she would give into her anger and try to defend herself. She felt awful even though they had just been illusions. She began to cry. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw and book on the ground. Lettuce picked it up. It was one of her favorite books. The title was Cinder by Marissa Meyer. **(A/N: This book is really good. It's the first book in the Lunar Chronicles series and I totally recommended that series.)** Lettuce smiled as she walked forward. She opened the book and began to read the first page.

 _ **Meanwhile with Pudding…**_

Pudding walked carefully on the maze path. She wore a belt with a small pouch on it that was full of darts. In her hands was a small tube that she could blow through to shoot a dart at her target. Pudding was aware of everything around her. She knew that a nasty surprise could come from any direction at any moment.

"Onee-chan!" a voice screamed, "Help me na no da!"

She gasped. She followed the sound of that voice. It was the voice of her little sister Heicha. She ran straight forward and turned a corner to see Heicha, Chincha, Hanacha, Honcha, and Lucha in the coils of a giant snake that had its mouth wide open and about to eat her siblings. Pudding was blinded by a bright, sudden flash of light. When she opened her eyes, her clothes had changed.

She wore a yellow Chinese style top that was sleeveless. Bananas were all over it. Her head was covered with a small, yellow cap that had her mew mark on it where her forehead was and it was a butterscotch- yellow color. She wore an orange-yellow skirt and a pair of topaz colored slippers on her feet. Her hands were covered in a pair of lemon-yellow gloves. Her monkey ears and tail were out. Pudding wondered how she had transformed like this.

"Help us!" her siblings shouted.

There was no time for her to think. Only time for her to fight the snake and save her siblings. She pulled out three darts out of the pouch and put them into the tube. She blew two of them out into the snake's eyes. The snake hissed in pain. Pudding blew the third one into the snake's heart. It hissed and twisted around for a while, then finally crumbled into dust. Pudding's siblings were falling down to the ground. She jumped up and caught them into her arms. Pudding landed on her feet and set her siblings gently on the ground.

"Are you okay na no da?" Pudding asked them.

"Yes onee-chan na no da," Heicha replied.

"You on the other hand…," they said in unison.

Pudding's siblings started to transform. Each grew a pair of pointed horns and a tail. They grew bat wings and their skin turned black. Their eyes became narrow and their irises became yellow. Not the cheerful yellow of Pudding's outfit, but the color of a cat's eyes. Their nails grew longer and sharper until they were claws. Pudding gasped, those weren't her siblings. They were onii.

"Now you will pay the price for trusting us so easily," one of them said.

They lunged at Pudding, but she dodged them. One of them had scratched her arm with its claws. She gasped in pain and grasped the wounds. Her arm now had three scratches on it that were bleeding. It wasn't too much, but it still hurt like a snake's venomous bite. The onii turned around to see that she was weakened.

"Not so tough anymore aren't you?" one onii asked.

Pudding felt sad and angry at the same time. How could people do such things? The onii had just taken up the form of her sister and brothers to kill her. That in itself was even worse than killing her in slow deaths over and over again. Her vision became blurred with tears. Drip, drip, drip. The drops fell around her like rain. A thought struck her like a slap in the face. These weren't even her real siblings. Meaning that she could kill them. It would be hard though. In her mind, they still looked like Heicha, Chincha, Hanacha, Honcha, and Lucha. To her, they were still innocent children.

"Taking the form of Pudding's siblings…just to kill Pudding….That's…absolutely unforgivable na no da!" Pudding shouted.

She took out the tube and put five darts into it. She blew them out and shot each of the onii in the heart. They all shrieked and crumbled into piles of sulfur-smelling dust. Pudding began to cry again. The onii had probably had just been children and she had killed them. They would never fall in love, never have a family, never have children of their own, and never grow to have a life. She never thought that she would feel pity for demons, but Pudding couldn't help it.

"Onee-chan, why are you crying?" five voices asked.

Pudding looked up. In front of her were her five siblings. She got up and gave them all a bear hug. "Pudding is okay now na no da," she said. She took their hands and walked deeper into the maze.

 _ **Meanwhile with Zakuro…**_

Zakuro walked on the maze path. She held a whip in her hand. She knew to be aware of Mari. Who knows what kind of trick she might play o her. _"Poor thing. It only became this monster because those bad people were prejudiced against her,"_ Zakuro thought. Everyone knew she had a soft spot for children and couldn't bear to see one being mistreated. Evidence from the incident with Momoka proved that enough. She heard a sobbing noise from one of the corridors of the labyrinth. She ran along the path and her blue eyes grew wide with horror.

A little girl was sitting there crying. Her blue dress was covered with blood. A body was in front of her and it lay face down in the crimson liquid. The body was that of a woman, who Zakuro assumed to be the girl's mother. She ran over to the girl and tried to touch her, but something knocked her back. She was slammed against the wall and had the wind knocked right out of her. Zakuro grunted in pain. Who or what had just knocked her over? She looked up and saw the girl who had been crying just moments ago had stood up. Her bangs fell in front of her eyes giving a horror movie affect to her. The girl looked up with her hands covering her eyes.

"My eyes…..have always been imperfect," the girl said.

Her hands parted and Zakuro covered her mouth with one hand in both horror and shock. Where the girl's eyes were supposed to be were two empty sockets. Both were bleeding out an immense amount of blood. The blood was dripping out of her eyes and onto the floor. "You should have known better than to help me," the girl said as she tilted her head to one side.

"Don't kill her yet Ai. I want to be entertained," the voice of Mari came on again.

A flash of blinding light surrounded Zakuro. When it faded, her outfit was different. She wore a short, lavender crop top and a dark purple, almost black, skirt that reached down to her knees. She wore a pair of lilac boots that reached up to mid-calf. They were embroidered with small, clear beads. Her top had prints that were of wisteria flowers. **(A/N: Just a little side note here. Zakuro's last name, Fujiwara, means wisteria field).** Her wolf ears and tail were out as if she was in mew form.

"Now you can attack her Ai," Mari's voice said.

Ai leapt into the air and shot down towards Zakuro like a bullet. She dodged Ai and ended up tripping and falling over. _"To think this girl's name is Ai is so ironic,"_ she thought. Ai took out a knife and tried to stab Zakuro with it. She just barely dodged the blade and a single nick was made on her arm. Ai growled in frustration and tried again. Zakuro took out her whip and blocked the blade. They struggled for a few seconds and broke apart. Zakuro took the opportunity and wrapped her whip around Ai's wrist that held the knife. She dragged the eyeless girl in and used Ai's own knife to stab her. She screamed and crumbled to dust.

Zakuro picked up the ashes of the girl and put them in a pouch. She would save them. "Zakuro-sama…You're a mew mew?" a voice asked. Zakuro looked up and saw Momoka. **(A/N: For those of you who can't remember her, Momoka is the little girl from Episode 35. That was when Kisshu mistook Momoka's pendent to be a Mew Aqua and Zakuro ended up punching him in the face for attempting to harm her).** "Momoka-chan? What are you doing here?" Zakuro asked **.** "A scary girl put me in here," Momoka answered.

"To answer your previous question, yes I am a mew mew,' Zakuro said.

"Can I come with you?" Momoka asked.

"Yes,' Zakuro replied. She took the hand of the young girl and walked into the maze.

 **Me: Okay, this might turn out longer. Possibly nine chapters if there is an epilogue. Man, this is turning out like the Hunger Games and the Maze Runner combined. Oh well, just have to enjoy this I guess. *smiles like Kisshu***

 **Translation Notes:**

 **Onii: A Japanese demon or ogre.**

 **Ai: Japanese name meaning love.**


	7. Chapter 7: Games Part Two

**Me: Yay, I'm almost done with the story!**

 **Pudding: Can I have cake now na no da?**

 **Me: Of course! *hands Pudding a slice of cake***

 **Pudding: Yay na no da! *starts to eat cake***

 **Me: Just so you know, this chapter contains violence like the previous one. Disclaimer-I don't own TMM and it belongs to Reiko Yoshida and Mia Ikumi! Enjoy! Lights, Camera, Action!**

 _ **Meanwhile with Kisshu…**_

Kisshu groaned. He felt like her had been hit by a thousand bricks. He opened his eyes and remembered what had happened. That stupid brat had trapped them all in a labyrinth. Of course, he was alone. Kisshu tried to sense Yuki and came up unsuccessful. _"Darn it. She can block our connection too?"_ he thought, frustrated. Kisshu realized that his clothes had changed into what he wore when battling the mews. His sais were next to him. He picked them up and walked into the maze.

"This is crazy," he muttered to himself.

He heard a crash to his left, then a scream. Kisshu stiffened. He knew that scream, it was Yuki's. He ran to the direction of the scream and started to gag. There was a pile of body parts, ranging from arms to fingers, legs, toes, hands, and feet. The smell of decay came from it. He normally had a strong stomach, but this was too much for him. Just the sight of the pile was nauseating. He tried to run from the pile in the direction he came from, but he saw that a stone wall was in the way.

"Uh-oh," he said.

Kisshu heard a growl behind him. He slowly turned around and what he saw both disgusted and frightened him. The body parts had turned into a chimera animal of some sorts. They had been mashed together into an unusual shape. Fingers and toes were shot out of it and at him. He dodged them and blocked them off with his sais. A couple hands and feet were thrown too. The pile of body parts never seemed to end. Something got caught in his hair and he picked it out. Kisshu almost threw up. It was a hand. The hand's flesh was all rotted and he couldn't even describe hos disgusting it was. He quickly threw the hand to the ground.

" _Maybe you should just give up,"_ a voice that sounded like Mari's whispered in his head.

"No way!" Kisshu screamed.

His rage imploded and he shot energy ball after energy ball at the pile of body parts. The pile eventually disintegrated and became nothing, but ashes. Kisshu sat there breathing heavily. His breath came out in short pants. His body shook like the last leaf left on a tree during a windy day. He got up and walked deeper into the maze.

 _ **Meanwhile with Yuki….**_

Yuki woke up in the maze. She looked around her and realized she was in her usual clothes. Not the dress that she currently had been wearing. She was wearing a top that looked like Kisshu's only the top layer was ice blue, a navy blue skirt, a pair of ice blue boots, and ice blue wraps around her calves and forearms. She had a pair of dark blue ribbons that were attached to her waist and they trailed out behind her. Her sais were next to her. She picked them up and ran inside. She ran and didn't stop until she reached an open space in the maze.

The space was very large, but nothing was in it except for a deep pond. Nothing at all. Suddenly, Yuki saw people. These people were no ordinary people though. They were ghosts. All of them were a white color and they were translucent. She gasped. Only Kisshu and Tsuki knew that she was afraid of ghosts. Not because she thought they existed, but because she knew that they existed and that they were everywhere.

" _It's okay. Mari can be much scarier that these ghosts,"_ Yuki thought.

She tried to walk across, but one male ghost grabbed her and started waltzing with her. Yuki gasped as she was dragged to the dance floor. She wanted to scream. The ghost passed her round and round. She began to feel dizzy and every time she took a step she wobbled. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't see straight. A ghost snuck up behind her with a knife. He was about to stab her in the back. Yuki turned around and saw the ghost. Rage boiled inside of her.

" _They were trying to drown me. Mari had planned this,"_ she thought.

Yuki picked up her sais and started slashing the ghosts with them. She felt really angry and didn't show a trace of remorse when they turned into mist then disappeared. When all the ghosts were gone, she relaxed a bit. She wasn't as tense as before, but was still upset. Yuki normally didn't get mad easily and kept very calm. She felt upset that she could kill so easily. She ran out of the large space and didn't stop.

 _ **Meanwhile with Tsuki…..**_

Tsuki woke up. She noticed that she was wearing her normal clothes. She wore an indigo tank-top, a black skirt, a pair of black ankle boots, and indigo wraps around her claves and forearms. She had a pair of ribbons that were attached to her waist like Yuki's that trailed out behind her, only they were black. She found two of her throwing knives next to her.

" _I see,"_ Tsuki thought. _"So this is a test."_

She picked up her knives and ran into the maze. She didn't care if she was being impulsive or not. All she knew was that the only way to get out of her and make sure her family was safe was if she passed her test. She kept running until she reached a large clearing. It looked like a town square of some sort. Okay, now she was becoming cautious. Tsuki took one step inside the square and a bunch of spider webs shot out from somewhere and all around her. They had made a cage that trapped her in sticky strands of web. Of course, it just had to be spiders. Her worst fear. She knew that this was on purpose. For a child, Mari was incredibly sadistic. She held her head in between her hands and sat down.

"Hey! You weirdo!" a voice said.

Tsuki looked up. It was a boy, one of those who had bullied her when she was little.. She knew that they were friends now, but back then he was her worst enemy.

Tsuki looked up at him. She didn't want to do anything to kill even an illusion. Her hands clenched tighter around the hilts of the knives. The illusion pulled out the sais and swung one at her. She just barely dodged it. It swung it again. This time Tsuki dodged and was able to escape with a scratch on her cheek. She hissed a bit because of the pain. Blood ran down from her cut and onto the ground.

" _Just kill it already. You know you want to,"_ a voice whispered in her head.

She knew that she had to eventually. She threw a knife at the illusion and it crumbled to dust. _"That was just way too easy,"_ she thought. Before Tsuki had time to process this, she heard and sound that terrified her. The sound of spiders crawling toward her. She screamed when she saw them. The spiders were gigantic. She sat down, covered her ears, screwed her eyes shut, and place her head between her knees. She decided to open her eyes to see if the spiders were gone. She looked up and saw that she was in a dark space. All black, but she could see. She looked down and saw her body was glowing slightly.

"You don't belong here," a voice said.

Tsuki turned around to see one of the kids who had bullied her. It was a girl who had pretended to be her friend, but had betrayed her in the end. She had died in a landslide. She couldn't even describe how horrible her body looked. It was all misshapen, her arms and legs were bent out of shape and at odd angles. Her face was covered in blood and her head looked like it had been cracked open. There was blood spilling from it that fell to the floor. Tsuki nearly screamed as she backed away from the girl. She tripped and fell to the ground. She covered her face with her hands. She heard something fall in front of her with a thunk. She looked up and saw it was the injured rabbit she used to take care of in first grade. Some bullies had found it and nearly killed it if teacher hadn't stopped them. It disappeared. Tsuki began to cry.

" _Darn it. I promised myself I won't cry anymore,"_ she thought.

Another illusion materialized in front of her. It was one of her this time, but it was her when she had been in first grade.

"Why don't you just kill them," it said. "Kill the humans. I'll lead you to them."

"No way. I don't want to," she replied.

"What have they ever done for you?" it asked. "They are just slaves."

" _That's true. They are my friends though,"_ she thought.

"No, no, no. I don't want to!" Tsuki screamed.

The darkness started crumbling and she was back in the maze. She ran away from the square as fast as she could and deeper into the maze.

 _ **Meanwhile with Pai…**_

Pai opened his eyes to a bright light. He remembered he was in a dangerous labyrinth. He looked down and realized he was wearing his usual clothes. His fan was lying next to him. He picked it up and walked inside. He became aware of his surroundings and made sure to stay alert. He worried about everyone, Lettuce and his siblings especially. He came to a dead end. Pai turned around and went back. He took a different route. He arrived at a grove filled with cherry trees. The branches had cherry blossoms on them. It reminded him of the cherry blossom tree that Kisshu had tried to use to poison all of Tokyo. Due to his curiosity, he walked inside. A breeze blew and some petals fell on him. A sharp pain stung him. He gasped. The petals were like acid on his body, it was as if they were melting his skin.

"What in the name of Deep Blue?" he asked.

Vines grew out of the ground and wrapped around him to hold him in place. More petals fell from the trees and the branches seemed to reach towards him in a hostile manner. The petals seemed to be made out of acid. Pai gasped in pain again. "It's no use struggling. You'll only help the petals burn you even more," the voice of Mari giggled. "You darn brat!" Pai shouted. "I beg your pardon!" said Mari's voice. "Whatever," he mumbled. "It won't be any use. You'll be dead after some time anyways," she said.

" _Darn, darn, darn, darn, darn! How the heck am I supposed to get out of this situation?"_ Pai thought.

He didn't have a blade or anything to cut the vines with. All he had was his fan, which he couldn't use right now due to the excruciating pain from the petals. He looked around for anything he could sharpen into a blade or use as a knife or sword of some kind. He picked up a branch, even though it hurt, and whacked the vines to loosen them a bit. They loosened and the petals seemed to wither. He got his fan and used it to turn the plants to ashes. He looked around then ran out. Pai didn't care if his steps were reckless, he had to get out of here.

 _ **Meanwhile with Taruto…**_

Taruto's eyes fluttered open and he looked around. He noticed that he was in his normal clothes and that his click-clacks were sitting next to his body. He picked them up and realized that no one else was there. "Hello? Anyone there?" he asked, "Guess I'm on my own." He walked into the labyrinth and tried to figure out what to do with no one there. Sure he wasn't a genius like Tsuki or Pai, but he could think up of ways to get himself out of trouble. He decided to search for an exit. After five dead ends, he took a path to his right and ended up at a door.

" _What's a door doing in the middle of a maze?"_ Taruto wondered.

Out of curiosity, he opened the door a bit and saw a small, stuffed kitten dancing in front of him. It was light grey with black stripes and blue eyes. He remembered something. That was Aki's stuffed kitten. She usually carried it around, but it was usually in her pocket. _"She must have brought it here!"_ he thought. Taruto opened the door and ran up to it. The stuffed kitten waved good-bye to him and went down a dark hole in the ground. The hole closed up and Taruto just looked at it in shock. The door slammed shut behind him.

"This isn't good," he muttered to himself.

He heard a thunk behind him. Taruto jumped a bit as he turned around to see what it was. No one was there. Okay, now he was feeling really creeped out and scared. A drop of something wet fell on his head. He wiped it off and turned around to come face to face with a demon of some sort. It was about six feet tall and its mouth was full of razor sharp teeth. His eyes were glowing orange and claws were at the end of his fingers. His saliva was dripping from his mouth and onto Taruto.

"Crap," he said as he edged away from it. **(A/N: I am sorry about the language he used.)**

" _Just kill it. There's nothing to it. Just a stab in the right place will do,"_ a voice whispered in his head.

"Who are you?" Taruto asked.

" _A friend,"_ the voice chuckled.

"Then you should know that killing without permission from the council is illegal in my society," he replied.

" _The council isn't here though,"_ the voice said silkily.

"Shut up!" he screamed.

" _Hold on…This monster…it's only an illusion,"_ he realized.

Taruto took out his click-clacks and threw them at the monster. The monster got entangled in the click-clacks and fell to the ground. He approached the monster with a knife in his hand. "I'm sorry," Taruto whispered to it. He raised the knife and plunged it into the monster's chest, straight into its heart. The monster turned into dust and was blown away by wind. He might have imagined it, but Taruto thought he saw it smile before it turned to dust. He heard a click behind him and he turned around to the door behind him was now open. He ran out the door.

" _I hope Tsuki, Yuki, Pai, Kisshu, and Aki are safe,"_ Taruto thought as he ran into the deep maze.

 _ **Meanwhile with Aki…**_

"Eh?" Aki asked as she opened her eyes.

She tried to remember the last thing that happened. Then she remembered were she was. The labyrinth rising around her and a cold wind passing through her as everything went pitch black. She looked around and saw that no one was there. She checked her pockets. Yes there it was. The kitten doll from her late grandmother. She looked down at herself and gasped. Her clothes….She was wearing her normal clothes. She now wore her orange tank top, red skirt, and her orange ankle boots. She found her nun chucks on the ground and picked them up by the chain connecting the two sticks at the ends.

"Why isn't anyone else here nori?" Aki asked herself as she walked into the maze.

Aki thought about it and realized that it was the ghost that put them in this labyrinth. Yes, now she remembered it clearly. It had been that ghost, Mari. _"Poor Mari-chan,"_ she thought, _"must have suffered so much. After all, she is doing this to us nori."_ Aki sympathized with Mari. After all, she had been bullied too when she was younger. Then again, a lot of people didn't go too far because they know now that Tsuki will beat them half to death if they hurt Aki.

Aki tripped over something and fell. She got up to see what had tripped her. What she saw chilled her spine. A skull…She had tripped over a skull. She heard the rustling of a kimono behind her. She slowly turned around to see a woman with black hair that reached down to her ankles and covered her face. She was wearing a white burial kimono.

"Excuse me miss, may I help you nori?" Aki asked her.

"You tripped over the skull didn't you?" the woman asked.

"Well, yes nori," Aki replied.

"You…shall now pay the price," the woman said.

She used one hand to remove the hair covering her face. Aki gasped. The woman's face was distorted and hideous. Her left eye drooped down her face and some of her hair was missing. Aki now saw that the woman was transparent and her feet were hovering just above the ground. "It's Oiwa nori!" she screamed as she ran away from the woman as fast as her legs could take her. After a while, she ran out of breath. She was so tired. Aki leaned against a wall and tried to catch her breath. She looked up and screamed. Oiwa was standing in front of her.

"You can't disappear from me," Oiwa said with a sick smile.

" _I'm scared nori,"_ she thought.

"You are at my mercy without a willingness to kill. You stand no chance against me," Oiwa chuckled.

"I'm not afraid of you nori!" Aki shouted although her voice shook.

"I can see that you are little one," Oiwa replied. "You'll soon be defeated like the rest of your friends."

" _No. Not my onii-sans and onee-sans. No, no, no,"_ Aki thought.

"No!" she screamed. That is when Aki started to lose it.

" _Anyone….Anyone who hurts my family and friends…..should die!"_ she thought.

She threw her nun chucks at Oiwa and willed the blades to come out from the ends of the sticks. The nun chucks spun and the blades went right through Oiwa. Oiwa looked at the bottom half of her body in shock as she crumbled to dust. Aki stood in her place panted. Why had she thought that? Why had she done that? Killing without permission was against the law wasn't it? She became scared of what she could do with just a pair of nun chucks with short blades at the ends. She ran away from the pile of dust that seemed to stare at her accusingly.

 _ **Meanwhile with Ichigo…**_

Ichigo didn't care where she was going. She just had get somewhere besides where she had started. She stopped at a clearing. There was a castle in it and Ichigo walked towards it. She spotted a figure in front of the door. She was curious due to her cat genes and walked closer to the figure. She finally walked close enough to it to see who it was. The figure was a girl. She had spiky, dark blue hair that was chin length and dark blue eyes. She wore a red dress with short sleeves and was barefoot.

"What are you doing here?" the girl asked.

"I got sent here," Ichigo replied.

"By whom?" the girl asked.

"By Mari Akiyama," Ichigo said.

"Her? Well then, fight my pet if you want to find your friends," the girl said with a sly smirk.

"I accept the challenge," Ichigo said.

"Very well. Fluff, you can come out now sweetie," the girl said as she opened the door.

A growl of an animal came from the door. Ichigo grew wary of what was going to come out of the door. The animal walked out. It was a crocodile. It wasn't a regular one. This one was thirty feet long and had two inch long claws. It had skin like armor and looked almost impossible to destroy. "Fluff, you can go get your dinner now," the girl commanded the crocodile. The crocodile ran over to Ichigo with its jaws wide open, revealing its six inch long teeth.

She barely dodged the first chomp. The crocodile raised its foot and would have ripped out her stomach if she hadn't jumped back. The crocodile looked angry and made Ichigo trip using its tail. She fell on the ground with a thud. "Ow," she groaned. The crocodile was about to slash her open with its claws when she started glowing brightly. Ichigo closed her eyes then opened them to see what had happened. She gasped at what she saw.

She wore a hot pink tank top with strawberries on it and a magenta skirt. She wore a pair of salmon pink leggings and a coral pink skirt on top. Her boots were mid-calf length and they were fuchsia. Her mew mark was on her skirt where her thigh would have been. Her cat ears and tail were out and her sword hung at her side. _"Why am I dressed in these clothes?"_ Ichigo wondered. The crocodile wasn't dazzled by the light anymore and was sneaking behind her with its claws out. Ichigo dodged just in time and was able to avoid being slashed by its claws.

She couldn't take it anymore. She swung her sword and felt it connect with flesh. The crocodile howled in pain. When she pulled the sword back to her, she was it was now stained red. Her cat senses kicked in and she leapt up above the crocodile and stabbed it in the back. It directly hit its heart and the crocodile crumbled into dust. "No! No!" the girl screamed. Ichigo looked up. The girl was looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry for killing your pet, but I won't be able to see my friends again if didn't kill him," Ichigo said.

"It's okay and I understand," the girl said as she wiped her tears away. "I wish you luck on your journey."

"Thank you," Ichigo said with a smile.

The maze disappeared suddenly and she now stood in a circular clearing with her friends. Everyone was gathered in a huge circle.

"Well done," Mari's voice said again. "Now for your final challenge. You will need to fight me."

 **Me: What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Translation Notes:**

 **Oiwa: Oiwa is a ghost in Japanese folklore that seeks revenge. Her most famous feature is her left eye that droops down her face due to the poison she was given. Some of her hair also fell out due to the poison.**


	8. Chapter 8: Final Battle

**Me: Yay! I'm almost done with the story. For all you readers out there, there will be an epilogue.**

 **TMM characters: Finally she is almost with this torture.**

 **Me: Hey now! Don't be so mean to me! Warning: This chapter contains violence and a bit more gore than usual (Although not too much). Anyways, I don't own TMM! It belongs to the rightful owners! Lights, Camera, Action!**

"You have three minutes to prepare," Mari's voice said.

Once she finished her sentence, everyone ran up to each other. They hugged and made sure they were okay. "Tsuki! What happened to your cheek?" Pai asked, pointing to the wound on her cheek. Tsuki reached up to touch it. The cut was still bleeding, but only a little bit. "I got it from one of her darn illusions," she replied. "Taru-Taru na no da!" Pudding screamed as she glomped him. "P-Pudding," Taruto said while blushing.

"Just admit that your like her already Bozu," Tsuki said.

"Quit calling me Bozu!" he replied. A tick mark appeared on his forehead. **(A/N: You know the red mark that anime characters get on their foreheads or fists when they get mad or annoyed? That is often called a tick mark, but it's also called a popping vein or a cross vein.)**

"You're the one who keeps being too scared to confess!" Tsuki retorted hotly.

"Can we save this argument for later?" Pai asked.

"Right. We need a plan to get rid of Mari," Tsuki said.

"Do we really need to get rid of her Tsuki-san? She is only doing this because of all the bullying she faced," said Lettuce.

"I guess we could let her live, but she I don't think she should stay here," she said.

"Let's fight her without hurting her," suggested Zakuro.

"Okay, Pudding's siblings and Momoka-chan will stay away from the fight and somewhere safe," Ichigo ordered.

"What will happen to Mari then?" Mint asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she could stay as long as she doesn't try to harm anyone," said Ichigo.

"I'll hide the kids somewhere nearby, but it will be safe," said Tsuki. "Come on children, your onee-chan needs you to be somewhere else. Don't worry, I'll bring you back to her."

Pudding's siblings and Momoka followed Tsuki into the maze to a safe place. Everyone else waited for Mari to come out. Tsuki arrived after a few minutes. "I have them nearby in a section. Don't worry about them getting hurt because they are far away enough," she reassured them.

"Your time is up," Mari's voice said.

"Good, because we're ready," said Ichigo.

"I thought you would never ask," Mari's voice said.

A figure appeared. It was Mari. She wore the once-white kimono and her black hair that was shoulder length. Her eyes were brown and her kimono was dyed red with blood that was dripping onto the ground from it. A boulder floated in the air next to Mari and came flying straight toward Aki. It hit her and made her crash into a wall.

"Aki!" Tsuki shouted.

She ran over to her sister to check on her. Aki's head was bleeding a little and she had bruises all over her body. She was unconscious, but not dead. Tsuki looked at Mari as her bangs fell in front of her eyes and her side locks fell around her face as usual. **(A/N: You know how when anime characters turn dark their hair falls over their eyes? That's what I mean.)** A dark aura started to form around her.

"You hurt my sister," she said.

"Of course I did," replied Mari.

"You are going to pay," she said.

Tsuki summoned an axe and ran over to Mari. She swung it at the ghost girl and nearly chopped her in half. Everyone looked at her in shock. She pushed the hair away from her eyes and everyone could see that her eyes were now glowing a scary orange color. A couple of demons flew down to restrain her. Tsuki used her axe to kill them all. Blood fell to the ground around her as she made her way to Mari.

"W-What's happened to her?" asked Mint.

"Tsuki has a slightly split personality. After all, her blood type is AB. I guess she snapped after everything we have been through," Pai explained.

"How do we get her out of this phase?" asked Ichigo.

"I'll do it," sighed Kisshu.

He walked over to Tsuki, who currently had pinned Mari to a wall with one hand and was about to slice her head off with her axe that was in her other hand, and tapped her shoulder. "Tsuki, can you please stop," he asked with puppy eyes. Her eyes stopped glowing and returned to normal. "Okay," she said and let Mari go. Mari fell to the ground and looked up at her with eyes filled with rage.

"Get away from me!" she screamed.

Mari tossed Tsuki and Kisshu to a wall without even touching them. A thud was heard as they hit the wall. "Darn it," Kisshu muttered. They were able to get up and weren't injured. "Kisshu! Are you okay?" asked Ichigo. "I'm fine Koneko-chan," he replied. "Are you sure?" asked Yuki. "Yeah I'm sure," he said.

"I thought you were better fighters than that. You could defeat my pets after all," Mari snickered.

"Curse it all," Yuki muttered.

"Come on! We have to at least fight her," said Ichigo.

Mint notched an arrow and shot it at Mari. The arrow was turned around in midair and was now flying towards them at full speed. "The arrow…It's coming back," said Mint. "Never mind that. Duck!" shouted Yuki. Everyone got on the ground as the arrow whizzed past them. "I have telekinetic powers. It's no use to shoot or throw anything at me," Mari giggled.

"Darn that stupid brat," Tsuki mumbled.

Mint pulled out an arrow and held it in her hand like a knife. "I could just stab her with this," she said. "Yeah, but that means we have to get close to her. I doubt it's going to be that easy," said Pai. "Plus, we don't want anyone getting hurt," said Taruto. "Well then, we'll just have to wing it," said Ichigo. She ran straight towards Mari, sword in hand and raised up to strike.

"Ichigo!" everyone yelled.

Ichigo ignored the shouts of her friends. "Yuki and Tsuki, we have to help her," Kisshu said to them. "Yes!" the two girls said at the same time. Yuki and Kisshu pulled out their sais while Tsuki pulled out her daggers. They ran behind Ichigo to make sure she didn't get herself killed. Ichigo swung the sword at Mari's shoulder and didn't miss. It made a gaping wound on her shoulder and blood flowed out of it. She cried out in pain.

"This is for hurting Aki!" Tsuki shouted and she stabbed Mari's side with her dagger. She pulled it out and watched the blood pour out of the wound.

"That's enough Tsuki!" Yuki and Kisshu shouted at her.

"I don't care! She hurt Aki and she needs to pay for it!" Tsuki replied hotly.

"Tsuki onee-san, please stop. I don't want Mari to get hurt nori," said Aki from behind them.

Tsuki turned around to face Aki and ran over to her sister. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine, but please don't hurt Mari because of me. She only attacked me because she was scared nori," Aki pleaded. "Okay, I won't," she said.

"You should have kill me when you had the chance," said Mari.

The wound on her shoulder closed up like magic. The wound on her side closed up too. Mari got up and glared at them. Everyone got thrown to a wall nearby. It felt as if something had pushed them. "Stupid telekinetic brat," muttered Kisshu and he used one forearm to support himself. "I will gladly receive the compliment," Mari giggled.

"That does it," said Zakuro.

She leaped up into the air and wrapped the whip around Mari's leg. She pulled on the whip to drag Mari towards the rest of them. Zakuro landed on the ground next to Mari. "Stop this," she told Mari firmly. "Why should I? All humans are vile and don't deserve a place in this world," she replied. "No one likes me anyways!" The little girl began crying. The harsh sobs shook her body. Tsuki walked over to her and kneeled down so that she was up to Mari's height.

"I know how you feel," she said gently. "You do?" Mari asked. "Yes. I was bullied a lot too when I was little. I hated everyone except for my family too," she said. Tsuki pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away the ghost girl's tears.

"Hey, stop crying. It's okay because we forgive you," she said.

Mari wrapped her arms around Tsuki and hugged her. Tsuki looked a little surprised, but didn't protest. "I'm sorry for attacking all of you. I was just angry that humans were staying in my home," Mari said. "Did you team up with someone Mari-san?" asked Lettuce. Mari looked up. "Yes. I worked with that person because he would have helped me get the skeleton," she replied.

"Who was this person?" asked Mint. "I think it was your leader. He had long, black hair and wore a long, blue robe. He had large ears," she said. "Deep Blue!" everyone shouted.

"Who is that?" asked Mari.

"He's the worst person alive," Mint said dryly.

"He used to be my boyfriend Masaya Aoyama. Deep Blue was inside of him the whole time though and he turned into Deep Blue. We tried to fight him, but we got defeated," explained Ichigo.

"I don't think he could reach us here though," said Taruto.

"Yeah. He's up in his palace, which is pretty far away from here," said Yuki and Kisshu.

"I think we should be on guard though," said Pai.

The ground spilt open suddenly. A crack opened on the ground. The crack was beginning to widen, which would have separated them. "Jump Ichigo!" Kisshu shouted. Ichigo jumped before the crack could widen anymore, into Kisshu's waiting arms. He hugged her tightly.

"Tsuki onee-san I'm scared nori!" cried Aki. "Don't worry Aki! I'll catch you!" Tsuki shouted. Aki leapt across and grabbed onto Tsuki's hand. She pulled Aki up to solid ground. "The rest of you just jump! We'll catch you!" Yuki shouted. Mint, Taruto, Lettuce, and Pudding jumped across the gap and would have fallen to their deaths if the others hadn't caught them.

A figure rose out of the gaping canyon. It was Deep Blue sword and all. "I thought you would figure it out sometime. I knew that this brat would betray me so I decided to come by," he said. "We won't let you beat us again Deep Blue," Ichigo hissed. "Oh really? In case you have forgotten, I am Masaya Aoyama as well. If you kill me, you shall kill him as well," he said. "I don't care anyways. I found someone else to love. Kisshu cares about me and I think I should have realized that sooner," said Ichigo.

"You can't defeat me. I am a god. You really think that you can defeat me with your pathetic mews and these traitors?" Deep Blue asked mockingly. "You wouldn't want to get killed won't you?"

Everyone was quiet for a while. "Well, what is your answer?" asked Deep Blue.

All of a sudden, they all saw Tsuki's body shaking slightly. It looked like she was crying. "Tsuki! Are you okay?" asked Pai. She didn't respond. Her bangs were falling in front of her eyes again. Then she did the most surprising thing of all. Tsuki started to laugh. It wasn't a normal laugh either. It was slightly high-pitched and loud. It sounded like the type of laugh a psychopathic killer would have.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" she laughed. **(A/N: Imagine a Higurashi laugh for this one. If you don't know Higurashi, look up "Higurashi Laugh Collection" on YouTube and watch the video. It's creepy.)**

"Gya! It's the yandere laugh!" Yuki, Kisshu, Taruto, and Aki all shouted.

"Yandere laugh?" the mews asked.

"Don't ask. This is actually how she normally laughs though," said Pai.

"You've got to be kidding me," Mint said, shaking her head. Everyone else just sweat dropped

Tsuki stopped laughing and wiped tears from her eye . She started to act like her usual self again. "What answer? Don't you already have one from Ichigo? We are going to fight you no matter what," she said with determination.

"Right," said Kisshu and Yuki.

"You aren't going to beat us this time na no da!" Pudding exclaimed with determination.

"I won't let you win," said Mint.

"Okay then. Tokyo Mew Mew, go!" Ichigo shouted.

They ran towards Deep Blue with their weapons out. Tsuki jumped into the air and descended down towards Deep Blue. She pulled out a dagger and stabbed his eye. "This is for messing with my friends!" she shouted as she wrenched the dagger out. Deep Blue held his eye as the blood came out of the socket.

Mint shot an arrow at his arm while he was distracted. It hit Deep Blue's left arm. He hissed in pain and then shot an energy blast at Mint. She didn't have time to dodge it so it hit her. Mint was thrown to a wall where she fell to the ground. "Mint!" Ichigo shouted. "You guys can fight. I'll look after Mint," said Tsuki. She ran over to Mint to make sure she was okay.

"Come on. We have to beat him," said Yuki.

Mari used her telekinetic powers to push back Deep Blue to a wall. "I got him!" she shouted in excitement. "What?" asked Deep Blue. "How can a mere human stop me?"

"Aoyama-kun, you can be so dumb sometimes," Ichigo laughed.

"Mari is a ghost, not a human," said Kisshu.

"That's right! So I can make you suffer for hurting my friends!" Mari shouted.

She began to squeeze Deep Blue's neck to the point of nearly strangling him. She then proceeded to breaking his arms and legs to prevent escape. Mari finally dropped Deep Blue to the ground. "You can kill him now!" she shouted to the others.

"Good job Mari," said Ichigo.

"Let's get him na no da!" Pudding exclaimed.

Ichigo and Kisshu held hands as they walked over to Deep Blue. "This is the end," she said to the broken body of the aliens' leader. She held the sword in front of her so the tip of the blade faced Deep Blue. "Should we kill him together Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked her.

"Yeah," Ichigo said with a smile.

Kisshu pulled out his sais. He and Ichigo stabbed Deep Blue in the heart at the same time. Deep Blue let out on last demonic shriek before disintegrating. All that was left behind was a large, glowing ball. Ichigo picked it up.

"It's Mew Aqua," she whispered.

"A whole lot of it too," said Pai.

"It could be useful to us," said Tsuki.

"What are you going to use it for na no da?" asked Pudding.

Ichigo and Kisshu looked at each other. They knew what they were going to use it for.

 _ **A day later….**_

The news that Deep Blue was dead spread all over Earth very quickly. Ichigo and Kisshu decided to use the Mew Aqua to get rid of all the pollution that was still there. Mari now lived with everyone in the mansion. Now it was time for the aliens' parents to arrive.

"Do you think your parents will like us?" Lettuce asked Pai nervously.

"Of course they would like you. You are such a sweet girl," he replied.

"Aww," said Tsuki.

"Admit it Tsuki," said Yuki.

"You are a big sap in the heart," said Kisshu.

"Are you sure you aren't losing your Tsundere attitude?" they asked.

A tick mark appeared on Tsuki's forehead. Dark shading fell over her eyes. "Shut up or I'll make you sorry for it!" she yelled at them as she whacked them over their heads.

Kisshu and Yuki looked up after getting whacked in the head and instantly regretted it. Tsuki was giving them a really scary demonic death glare. They could barely see the pupil and iris because they were so narrow. They screamed and ran away to hide.

"Koneko-chan, help me!" Kisshu shouted.

"Me too!" said Yuki.

They hid behind Ichigo. "What is it?" she asked. "The demon has awakened," Kisshu said simply. "What do you mean demon?" asked Lettuce, walking up to them.

"Her!" Yuki and Kisshu said, pointing to Tsuki.

"You are scaring them again. Can you please stop so mom and dad can walk into a happy household?" asked Pai.

"Cheer up onee-chan," said Mari.

"Okay I will," said Tsuki.

They heard a loud humming noise outside. "They're here nori!" Aki shouted. They all ran outside and saw a ship land. The door opened and two people walked out of it. One was a man and one was a woman. Both were Cyniclons.

The man had short brown hair and his eyes were violet like Aki's and Pai's. He wore a long sleeved, red shirt and a pair of brown trousers. He had a kind twinkle in his eyes. The woman had purple hair tied into a braid and bronze eyes. She wore a long, pale purple dress with bell sleeves. She had a warm smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is Kaede and this is my husband Kano. It is a pleasure to meet all of you," she said.

"You can call us Uncle Kano and Aunt Kaede. We consider all of you as our own daughters," Kano said to the former mews and Mari.

"Otosan and Okasan, let us show you around the house," said Tsuki.

They all walked into the house. The Earth was now ruled by aliens, but no one would have it any other way.

~The End~

 **Me: The story is almost finished! I will have an epilogue and I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Translation Notes:**

 **Tsundere: An anime/manga term that originates from the words tsun tsun, which means to turn away in disgust, and dere dere, which means lovey-dovey. Tsundere characters are generally cold and harsh on the outside, but sweet and kind on the inside. They pretend not to care about people, but in truth they care about the people close to them a lot. Tsuki fits this since she can act cold and harsh, but is kind and cares for her loved ones. Mint is also a Tsundere. Other example include Taiga from Toradora, Kagami from Lucky Star, Misaki from Kaichou wa Maid-sama, Shinku, Suiseiseki, and Suigintou from Rozen Maiden.**

 **Otosan: Japanese word for father.**

 **Okasan: Japanese word for mother. This word for mother is not used very often because it sounds cold and distant.**


	9. Epilouge

**Me: Hi everyone! This is the epilogue of Mari in a Bloody Kimono!**

 **Ichigo: Good thing this is almost over.**

 **Me: *ignores the comment* I hope you enjoy the finale of this story! Disclaimer: I don't own TMM! It belongs to its rightful owners! Lights, Camera, Action!**

 _ **10 years later…..**_

Snowflakes fell through the ghostly silence in the air as Ichigo stood at the top of a hill, watching the Cyniclon children play in the snow. She now had shoulder length red hair. Ichigo wore a beige, winter coat over her nightgown. She held a hand over her round stomach as she felt a kick. Ichigo was pregnant with Kisshu's child.

"It's been ten years already," she mumbled to herself.

"Ichigo-san!" a voice called to her.

The voice came from Lettuce. She and everyone else were running up to her. "What are you doing outside?" asked Zakuro.

"You were supposed to stay inside you idiot!" Tsuki shouted.

Kisshu ran up and hugged her. "You know that the baby is going to come soon Koneko-chan," he whispered into her ear.

"What were you doing outside anyways?" asked Pudding.

"I got tired of being cooped up inside all the time. Besides, it's snowing," she replied.

Tsuki got a tick mark and yelled, "That isn't an excuse to be outside like this you ditz! Your kid could come at any moment! It was a doctor's order!"

"Tsuki please calm down. Ichigo just wanted to go outside," Yuki said calmly as she held Tsuki's shoulder.

"You sound like you actually care about it," said Taruto.

She blushed in embarrassment. "Of course I do. It's her kid though so she's responsible for it," she replied.

"Don't you think snow is beautiful right now?" Aki asked to change the subject.

They looked to where the children played and nodded in agreement. Some built snowmen and others were having snowball fights.

"I wonder what onee-chan's baby will look like," said Mari as she leaned into Ichigo's tummy.

"I'm sure that it will be beautiful just like its mother," Kisshu said as her lifted Mari up into the air.

Ichigo smiled as she watched Mari giggling in Kisshu's arms. They were all just one big, happy family. She suddenly gasped and held her hip.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, what's wrong?" Kisshu asked franticly.

"T-The baby…its coming," Ichigo said before gasping again.

"You idiot! I told you to stay inside because I thought this kind of thing would happen!" Tsuki shouted.

"Kisshu, get Ichigo to the mansion, now!" Pai ordered.

Kisshu nodded and teleported there. Everyone else ran to the mansion to help Ichigo. Kisshu had put her inside her room and Tsuki ran to Ichigo's room with the rest of the girls following her. Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto were about to enter the room when Tsuki blocked them from the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Kisshu. "I need to get inside!"

"No can do. I need to work with the other girls," Tsuki said. "I need help from them and I will be busy. I can't have you guys bothering me while we deliver the baby."

"Tsuki, why can't we go inside? I need to see the birth of my baby!" Kisshu said desperately.

"You can see the baby after it's born. Now get out!" she shouted.

The next thing they knew, they were being thrown out by Tsuki and waiting outside. Kisshu was quivering with worry. It didn't help that Ichigo was crying in pain while she gave birth.

"Did she have to throw us out?" asked Taruto. "Kisshu's nail biting is starting to get annoying."

"That is typical for Tsuki since she has AB blood type," sighed Pai.

"Yeah, she could be sweet on minute, then angry and beating someone up later," said Taruto.

They waited a few minutes in silence. The only thing that broke it was Ichigo's screams and moans. Then they stopped and there was a new sound. A loud wail. Kisshu jumped up and walked to the door the moment Tsuki opened it. She looked tired.

"You can come in now," she told him with a smile.

Kisshu ran in with Pai and Taruto behind him. The other girls were surrounding Ichigo and looking at her lap. They moved out of the way to let Kisshu see his child.

"Congratulations Kisshu!" Yuki shouted as she hugged her twin.

He saw two babies. One was a boy and the other was a girl. The boy had green hair and brown eyes. The girl had red hair and gold eyes. Both had ears that were slightly pointed and slit pupils. Their skin color was a mix of Kisshu's and Ichigo's. Ichigo looked up at him with a big smile.

"Kisshu, we got twins," she said.

"Well then what should we name them, Koneko-chan?" he asked.

"I want to give them names with good meanings to them," she replied.

"What would be the right meaning though?" Kisshu asked.

They thought about it. The meaning had to be different and Ichigo wanted cute sounding names. They finally came up with names for the twins.

"Well, what are you going to name them?" asked Pudding.

"We are going to name the girl Sachiko and the boy Natsu," said Kisshu.

"Those are great names," said Lettuce.

"Those are typical names that a commoner like you would choose Ichigo, but they are still good," said Mint.

"What did you just call me?" asked Ichigo annoyed.

"Hold on, where is Tsuki?" asked Zakuro.

They looked around and saw that Tsuki wasn't standing. In fact, she was at the window with her eyes closed and her hands clasped in prayer. She was mumbling some words that were inaudible.

"What's she doing?" asked Lettuce.

"She's praying to her sister," Pai answered.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo in confusion.

"Tsuki used to have a twin sister, but she died at birth. Tsuki has had an empty feeling inside her ever since. She prays to her sister every day," explained Taruto. "Our parents were going to name her Natsu."

"She's worried that Natsu would get lonely so she talks to her every day. It's kind of sweet actually," said Yuki.

Tsuki turned to face them. She had a small smile on her face. "Natsu said that she isn't lonely because she knows that we will all remember her," she said.

Ichigo looked down at her two children. They were the most precious people in the world. Always.

~The End~

 **Me: I hope you liked the epilogue and this story! Now, I need to finish some of my other stories! Good bye everyone!**

 **Translation notes:**

 **AB blood type: In Japan, they believe that a person's blood type determines their personality. One of the traits of a person with AB blood type is a split personality. What Pai means is that Tsuki has a split personality because of her blood type.**

 **Sachiko: A Japanese name that means happy child**

 **Natsu: Literally means summer in Japanese**


End file.
